Dreamed visions
by sessmaruspunk
Summary: kag has been having strange dreams since she was little what will happen when they start again and start to come true.. paring sesskag and the others with who ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: sadly I don't own IY.

Okay this is my second story and it's going to be a kag/sess paring. You could vote for the other parings such as whom you want inu to go with of if he should go with kikyou to hell or something like that. Hope you like this one. (And I hope people like this one better then the other one ) AN: the story is going to start out in someone's POV.

Dreamed visions 

**Chapter 1: help me from myself**

'No one believed me when I was small what makes me think that they will now even if I'm in the past 500 years is no difference they will think I'm crazy until that time comes then it will be to late, now that there starting again I won't have anyone with me by the end of my life'

"Hello, anyone in there, kagome stop daydreaming" sango yelled in kagome's face.

"Sorry sango I was just thinking" she said as she put a big smile on her face to show everyone (who were now staring at her) that she was okay.

"Lady kagome you have been spacing out ever since this morning are you feeling well" miroku said in a humble voice, which was never a good sign. A small silence went through the whole came before there was a loud scream and then what sounded like a smack and a fall.

"Serves you right for being such a hentai miroku" inuyasha said from a tree that was looking at a bet up monk with a handprint on each side of his face.

After a quick meal and rest everyone was on a move again.

"Lets pick up the pace peoples I want to get out of the forest before night fall" inuyasha said in a do it or die tone which wasn't a surprise to anyone because they new that inuyasha was close to turning into a human in a few more days.

"Sit"

Thud

"We will go at a steady pace so we won't have to be tired if anything surprises us" kagome said in a very leader tone.

Once he got done make friends with the dirt he didn't say any thing any went to the front of the group like he usually does.

Night

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag and no one even woke up or heard nothing.

**kagome's dream**

It was dark, foggy, and was surrounded by trees yet no one could hear the calls that the girl was say that was in the middle of the trees and foggy darkness.

"Please some one help me I don't want be alone, I won't be able to survive if I'm alone some please help me, anyone" she yelled and yelled but yet still there was no respond in the clouds of darkness.

_Yet a twig snapped the girl turned her head to see whom it was and blue-gray eyes meet molten iced eyes. Then the girl spoke._

"_Please are you hear to help me, please help me" she said in the verge of tears. She tried so hard to keep them back but one escaped then she burst out in heavy tears._

"_Don't cry they only makes you weak," the man with the golden eyes said in a cold voice _

" _I can't help them please help me, comfort me, save me from myself, please" she said as she looked at the man and then everything faded into nothingness but darkness._

End of dream 

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" Yelled sango trying to wake her friend that was more like a sister to her. She had heard her crying and yelling out.

Kagome started to steer and open her eyes that were now staring in to big brown eyes that looked like they were about to cry.

"What's wrong sango why you look like your going to cry" she got out before she was crushed in a bare hug. "sango…need ..Air" kagome said in little breaths.

"kagome what is really going on you were shouting in your sleep" sango said in a sad voice.

"I got to go home" she said quickly and stood up to go get her bag.

"Kagome what is going on" sango said in a older sisterly tone.

"Nothing it's ok I just need to go home for a few days" she said back to her and took off with kirara.

"I hope your right, and you better come back too". She whispered to the air to carry the message out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: don't own no IY or genkai I think I'm going to use her for a scene in this chapter. I know this isn't supposed to be a crossover but I may need the characters. You may also vote for pairing from either show. Like sango/hiei you know stuff like that please and thank-you.

Talking "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Flashbacks/dreams/anything else '_blah'_

Dreamed visions 

**Chapter 2: I will be and I am stronger**

Once kagome got home no one was there so she just went to her room and started the bath for her self.

'How am I going to tell them about my dreams and how am I going to tell mom' she said while in the bath thinking to her self.

"I know mom will believe me because she said it happen to her when she was younger but what about the others, and who was that guy in my dream" she said to her self realizing the last part of her sentence she then became confused.

"Who was that guy he seemed cold and a dark person" she said almost a whisper

When kagome got done with her bath she went to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Dear kagome_

_Me, souta, and grandpa went to Okinawa and wont be back till next month to I left the credit card on the counter so you can get what you want or that you need. Okay we love you and be safe._

_Love, your mother_

"Yes! That is one problem taken care of" she said happily. "Maybe I can visit grandma," she said out loud to her self.

Kagome pack for what looked like for a few weeks. She took a lot of clothes and even some PJ.

Back in the feudal era 

"Take this!" inuyahsa yelled to the man that was a good distance away from him after he released the wind scar.

" Your getting slow, little brother" said sesshoumaru in his usual cold tone of voice.

Back to kagome 8 days later  
"Your doing good so far now hit the target with your miko blast" said genkai in her calm tone to kagome who she has been training since she got back from the feudal era (which she know about because kags told her).  
Kagome hit the target with a determine look on her face as she watched her wooden target obliterate. 'I did it' she said to her self slightly relieved.  
Since kagome got back from the feudal she has been training twice as hard as any demon would just so she can be strong and defend for herself and her friends. 

When the two and a half weeks pasted kagome was ready to go back to the feudal era and show everyone the new and improved her. Her grandmother had trained her so well that she almost wiped out the dark realm where gankai took her to see if she was well trained enough and she was far beyond what she expected.

Kagome went home and got packed and ready to go back to the feudal.  
She came out of her room down the steps and into the well house and then through the well were she was surrounded by blue light then the blue bright sky.

Instead of climbing the vines she just jumped right out of the well. Thanks to her miko power she had the strength and ability as any S class youkai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: don't own any characters so don't ask. (Even if I have sesshoumaru in my room j/k ) sorry it took so long to update chapter 3 but I wasn't hear so I couldn't type the third chapter I was in PA pocanos. And I couldn't type it over there b/c they don't have a comp and I didn't have enough time when I was in my aunts job so sorry bout that hope your all not mad.

Talking "blah" you should know the rest.

Dreamed visions Chapter3: a secret that will not be told 

Kagome was walking to the village when she heard swords clashing together. 'must be sesshoumaru for inuyasha sword again' she said to her self while feeling the aura out.

'Yup defiantly sesshoumaru' kagome said again bit bored because before she even left he has been coming a lot trying to steal the sword every chance he got.

When kagome got there she was greeted with sango, miroku, and shippo sitting down by a tree drinking oolong tea it smelled. While inuyasha and sesshoumaru were in the back round fighting with swords.

"Well this is nothing new right everyone" kagome said which surprised everyone because they didn't hear or see her until she spoke.

"kagome your back I am so happy, I thought you weren't coming back" sango said like she was holding back tears.

"Yes it's good to have you back lady kagome" miroku said getting closer to something he wasn't suppose to.

Sesshoumaru and inuyasha broke apart when they saw something fly towards them both when they looked they saw miroku fly and hit a tree.

"Do that again miroku and I will cut off something very precious to you!" kagome yelled in a very death tone.

To say everyone was surprised at her tone would be an understatement. 'hm this is the girl I came to see so she can help me with rin and her sickness".

"Woman you will come with me" he said to kagome in a very strict tone as if saying do it or you die.

Kagome went to say something ignorant back but when she turned her eyes met his and that reminded her of the dream and all the other bad dreams she has been having dealing with golden eyes.

"Molten golden eyes" she said in a very low whisper that no one heard except sesshoumaru which he narrowed his eyes as if trying to say what are you talking about.

"No I can't" with that she ran in to the forest remembering everything that she tried so hard to block out.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled out to her but she was already far away.

"When did kagome get so fast" said miroku a bit worried.

"Where the hell did sesshoumaru go too" said inuyasha a bit suspicious.

Kagome was running, running until her legs collapsed which just happened to be a few hundred miles were she left here friends to end up in a clearing not far from a stream, which had a rocked path through it until it got to the other side.

"No stop coming in my head I don't want to remember" she said in a painful whisper to herself and the nature around her.

She said as the memories from her past came crashing in from the death of other family members to the one that made her not talk to any one for years was the death of her father.

"No stop it, please!" she yelled to no one but her self.

**Flashback**

Kagome was not but at least three years old. She could remember all the fun times she had with her father until that one day that killed everything that was she.

"_Mother are you okay," said a three-year-old kagome. "Why are you crying mama"_

"_He left why did he leave to go back to his lands" she said not even realizing she let something slip that wasn't supposes to._

"_Mommy what are you talking about me going to find daddy for you so you won't be sad anymore ok see you later" kagome said and then left_

_Before her mother had any time to get to her she was already out of the house and calling for her father._

_As kagome was walking she could hear voices._

"_Haven't seen you around much" one voice said_

"_Leave me alone I got no business with you and you me" said her father _

" _Oh, but you do" the other man said as more men came out of the bushes and trees._

"_What is the meaning of all this" her father said. As she was about to make her self-noticeable she saw her father stabbed in the back with what looked like a knife of some sort. _

_That's when all the men jumped in and started to attack him with everything they got._

_You could see the horror in kags face as she watched her father killed and brutally murdered. _

_So she did the only thing she knew she ran and cried at the same time. She cried all the way to her mother who was waiting for her._

_When she told her mother what happened they both cried so hard that they cried their selves to sleep. _

_Since that day she hadn't talked to no one over 7 years. But her mother convinced her to talk again ever since them she never gave no one her full trust not even her family._

_**End flashback**_

Kagome was sitting down on one of the rocks that were in the stream. She turned her face to the sky as it started to get cloudy then it just started to pour rain on her. With that she stood on the rock and started to yell to the sky.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS, WHAT KAMI DID I MAKE SO MAD FOR ALL THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME. FIRST THIS CURSE WITH ME AND MY VISIONS WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO KNOW EXCEPT THIS SECRET I HAVE WHICH I CAN'T EVEN GET IN THREE MORE DAY WHICH JUST HAPPENDS TO BE THE DAY MY FATHER DIED!" she yelled to the sky and to who ever could hear her.

Unknown to kagome someone was watching her since she ran from the group. He even had those eyes that seemed to frighten her.

'I will find what this secret of her she is hiding from this sesshoumaru' sesshoumaru said as he left the clearing where the thoughts of a mysterious girl haunted him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: don't own any of the Inu characters.

Hello everyone, once again I have come to update me story and here it is chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Talking "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Flashbacks _blah_

Dreamed visions 

**Chapter 4: An agreement **

'It has been cloudy and gloomy ever since kagome ran off to who know where' sango thought a bit worried for her sister.

'That day she came back to the hut looking as if she just got into a big fight with the ruffed seas and it also looked like she as been crying' sango said losing her self in her thoughts.

Kagome was in lady Kaede hut and sleeping a dreamless sleep.

"So do any of ye know what happen to kagome" kaede said to everyone.

"No, she just came back yesterday but when she saw sesshoumaru she ran into the forest and when she came back she looked terrible" sango said.

"Something is wrong with lady kagome ever since she left then came back" miroku saying it in a very wise tone.

"Feh, who cares when she came back she said she was all right stop worrying" inuyasha said.

"Easy for you to say, do you even care about what happens to kagome!" yelled sango.

"I only want the jewel back together so she can give it to me then we all go our own separate ways, and that's all to it!" inuyasha yelled back.

But they forgot that kagome was in the room with them and obviously hearing there conversation.

"I see" was all she said in a low voice as she got up from the futon.

"Kagome don't pay any attention to inuyasha, kagome!" sango said as she saw kagome walk right out the hut and into the night.

'I knew it, for some reason deep inside I knew it. He doesn't care what happens to me all he wants is the jewel, who's to say that once I give him the jewel he won't kill me were I stand' kagome almost laughed at what she thought.

So deep in thought that she wasn't watching were she was going and tripped over a root and scraped her left knee and her right hand.

"Damn! So much training and I still can't even stand or see what's right in front of me," she yelled at her self.

She then felt some thing running down her leg and when she went to see what it was she heard the bushes shake so she turned around trying to find the source.

With that she started to walk again while keeping her guard up.

After what seemed like hours of walking but was only a few minutes she walked into a beautiful clearing.

There was a high water fall to the left of the field, flowing into a deep stream that looked like it could run forever. With grass that could surpass and good care front yard in modern time.

There were long big puffy trees that cover the scenery while in the woods. There were even small flowers of colors from yellow to the darkest blue.

She walked to the flowers and pick one of the colors while in the middle was white and from a light shade of blue to a dark blue around the edge of the flower.

"Pretty" was the only thing she could say about that flower.

"Do you like that flower?" came a voice from behind her.

She quickly got up and turned around, 'I'm getting careless if he snuck from behind me and I didn't sense him' she said a bit disappointed in her self.

When she saw whom the person was she put on a stoic face.

"Is there something I can help you with, lord sesshoumaru" she said bowing her head slightly.

'She shows respect, that's a good sign' he thought to himself.

"I'm in need of your services," he said calmly to her. "There is someone sick that I hold dear to myself, believe it or not" he said in a soft voice for the first time to some one else other then rin.

"So you want me to go with you so I may heal this person" kagome said trying to register it all in her head.

"Yea" he replied.

"Very well, I need to get away from inuyasha anyways he's becoming quite annoying" she said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

He was a bit shock that she would come willingly so fast. He thought that she would say no then he would have to resolve to force but I guess he was wrong.

'Wait what if she wants something in return' he thought to him self. So he asked, better to be safe then sorry.

"What do you want in return?" he said to her.

She was shocked by his question so she thought for a bit.

"I guess just shelter and food if I'm to stay there, I don't want nothing big or over stay my welcome" she said with a small smile plaster on her face.

"Alright we should be going then," he said while walking away from her into the forest again.

'I hope everyone will be ok and not to worried' she said as she followed sesshoumaru into the forest and into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

please R&R and hoped you like it. its not as long as it should be sorry bout that but I will try to make it longer next time.


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters just the story. And I also don't own the YYH gangs name I'm just using them. This is not a crossover (I think) ok anyways takes deep breath and…

IM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY that I got injured and I'm also VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY that I didn't update fast enough put I was having problems with my computer and then I had to leave town because of family stuff and well this whole month is screwed up for me and then I have school coming up and the days are getting worse by the second. Well anyways I'm very sorry that I couldn't update sooner and that I got injured b/c of my careless ness with glass so I tried to make this one extra long for everyone. (That rhymed )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talk "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Ect.

Dreamed visions

Chapter 5: worried 

It has been a day that they have been walking and kagome was getting a little bit inpatient.

'When are we going to get there, we better get there before that full moon' kagome thought to her self.

'Let me see how grandmother put it she said something about, when your 18th birthday comes there will be a full moon run and when that time comes you shall be your self no more…then something, something. I don't remember what the rest of the things she said' Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't see sesshoumaru stop.

She almost bumped right in to sesshoumaru back, but since she was trying to stop before she hit him she fell right on her butt.

"Ow, the least you could do is warned me when you stop all of a sudden" she said in a low whisper but he still heard it.

"You should keep your eyes up front girl and maybe that wouldn't have happened" she said and started to walk again.

Kagome just sat there until she thought that he was a good distance away and said "you really are an ass just like your brother"

After a few minutes she caught up to him again and they walked in silence when sesshoumaru broke it.

"You will refrain from comparing me to my brother woman" he said in an iced voice.

'He heard that I was sure he was far enough but then again he is a full blooded youkai and a dog youkai none the less so that does give him an advantage of hear and smell, damn I feel so stupid right now why didn't I think of that before' she said pretty angry at herself.

Sesshoumaru saw the little action between the girl and what looked like her thoughts, which confused him a bit.

'Why is this girl arguing with herself?" he said. Now that he thought about it he really didn't know the girls name and he wasn't about to ask he either.

After what seemed like a few more hours kagome was getting pretty, but it wasn't the walking, it was that she was sleepy and if they didn't stop to rest now then she would sleepwalk.

'Hm, this girl is stronger then I thought if she lasted this long with out sleeping and walking for a whole day and going into the next' he thought to him self.

But then he saw her close her eyes while still walking. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

Kagome closed her eyes for a bit because they were getting kind of dry from the lack of sleep. She was cut off from her resting when a voice broke out.

"We shall rest here for tonight" he said as he went to a tree and sat on one of the tall roots while leaning on the tree its self.

'Finally' kagome said to her self as she went to a different tree away from him and jumped on one of the high branches but not before taking a black blanket out of her bag, which was following her since she left the hut.

She thanked genkai for that little spell. She was able to put more stuff in it then normal and it will follow her when need to be or when times of battle were she can't look after it.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that she even could just that high let alone for a human to be in a tree to sleep.

Kagome got the habit of sleeping in the tree from one of her friend back at home while she was visiting her grandmother genkai. He also said it could be one of the safest place to sleep especially with lower class demons that hardly got brains for anything or at least that how he put it.

'Hiei was kind of nice once you get to know him, but then he got his days were he's a total jerk' kagome laughed at her self remembering the day they both met.

**Flashback**

"Kagome can you come here for a sec" genkai called out.

"Sure be there in a min," she said back to her.

When kagome came to genkai she was greeted by her grandmother and four other boys.

"Kagome I want you to meet the two students that I trained yusuke and kuwabara" genkai said while pointing from who to who by there names.

Kagome had a cold mask on which she quickly picked up from all the times sesshoumaru tried to steal the Tetsusaiga.

"Its nice to meet you both but I can't say the same thing for those two demons behind you" she said in an unemotional voice.

"You got a problem with us being demons onna" everyone was shocked that hiei was the one that answered her.

"Not at all I go through demons almost everyday its just the kind of demons that you both are, one feels like a kitsune but human at the same time but he doesn't feel like a hanyou either and you feel like-" she was cut off by a cold metal against her throat.

"I know what I am human so don't you say it" (hiei)

"Why, are you ashamed of what you are? I know a half-breed who is also ashamed of what he is but the reason I want to know is why" (kagome)

"You won't understand what we go through" (hiei)

"But I will" she finished of the verbal fight be disappearing.

After a few day of training and a few arguments from time to time she was getting to know the SD gang more and more but the one that she knew the best was hiei him self and he even gave her a few pointers on how to counter attack with swords and other weapons.

**End of flashbacks**

'Yea that was the life but then I had to came back so here I am now' she thought to herself and then fell into a dreamless sleep just the way she liked it.

With the inu gang

Sango and miroku were searching for kagome ever since she didn't come back when it started getting real late.

"Lets go back sango she won't let us find her if she doesn't want to be found" miroku said.

Sango just nodded a small sad nod. She was getting tired her self but wanted to find kagome. She was worried that she may need help or if she is hurt and can't get back.

"We will make inuyasha search for her since he was the one who made her run away in the first place" he said a bit angry which was pretty rare for him but kagome was like his little sister.

"Ok" she said while she turned around to walk back but her wrist was caught in the process and pulled into strong arms and a warm and built chest.

"We'll find her don't worry" he said softly into her ear.

She then turned around in his arms and started to cry softly, "I miss her so bad it feels like I'm losing the rest of my family, doesn't she like us anymore" she said between sniffles.

"Ok course she likes us but it would seem that kagome got a lot of things in her mind that seems to be getting to her," he said.

Sango then got out of his arms, wiped her tears away and put on a determined look on her face. "Then we shall help her cure her problems so we can all be a family again" she said while she gave miroku a small smile.

"Thank you, miroku" she said softly and then they both headed to the hut without saying any words.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back to sess/kag

Kagome woke up to feel the sun shining in her eyes. She got up from her warm spot on her tree and jumped down feeling very energetic.

"So your finally awake lets get moving then we are almost there" sesshoumaru said to her while he came out from behind the trees.

She just nodded her head but she felt something wrong like something was coming.

'Just one more day and its bye bye human" kagome said to herself. She was happy about that day but then again she wasn't she wasn't because that's the day her father died and she was because she would be as strong as sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed she was having so many thoughts that it was giving her a headache.

"We should be arriving shortly miko" he said.

Kagome sighed again she was starting to get annoyed with people not calling her be her name.

"Its kagome not any other name that you could come up with" she said to him in a calm voice much like his.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Great I found another hiei but taller and-"she trailed off not finishing her sentence because she didn't like were she was take it.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but then narrowed his eyes, 'who is the hiei person she speaks of' he said to him self-trying not to show his curiosity to her but she saw right through him.

"Hiei is a friend of mine were I come from," she said not trying to sound to obvious that she wasn't raised in this time.

He nodded to show his understanding and they just kept walking.

Finally, what felt like months of traveling for kagome they came to a very big but beautiful castle that was covered from blue to black marble stones all over the walls.

The doors were so big that two of sesshoumaru true form can fit. They passed the metal black gates to enter the front of the castle two guards came beside sesshoumaru and bowed deeply to him.

"Welcome back sesshoumaru-sama" said the guards at the same time.

"Status report" was all he said to the two demons, which seemed to be the head of an army judging by their armor and there aura. 'Quite powerful but I could probably take them on' kagome said as she smirked in the inside but showed nothing on the outside.

Kagome looked around noticing that they were standing on a stoned path that lead to the doors while the there were grass on either side of the stoned path.

When they entered the big double doors they were in a bit room that looked to be a ballroom.

There were two big slide windows right across the entrance doors and they were covered with big light blue curtains that had to be made out of the finest silk.

The walls were a pale light blue that seemed to get darker as it goes up. Kagome was shocked that on the ceiling was what looked like sesshoumaru in his true dog form, siting down and looking at a full moon.

It was a pretty painting that she was staring at it even when she felt something tug on her black sleeve. She looked down and she saw a young girl that had dark brown hair that was lose and she was wearing a kimono that was light blue and had dark blue checkers on it.

Kagome looked around to see that there were a few short demons running around but then there were taller demons that walked, and judging by their armor they must be guards.

"Hello, your pretty can rin ask what pretty lady name is" rin asked/said.

Kagome chuckled at the language that rin was speaking. 'I think third person is kind of cute for her age'

"Its kagome and you must be rin" kagome said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes rin's name is rin" she said very happy. Kagome's smile turned into a frown when rin's laugh turned into a horrible cough attack.

Kagome knelt down so she was rin's height and started to pat her gently on the back to sooth her coughing just a bit.

"Follow me I will show you her room and then yours" sesshoumaru said in a calm voice. He had been watching them the entire time that they have been talking and had to admit to himself that she looked like she could cure rin when the other doc demons could not.

Kagome and rin were walking side by side while sesshoumaru was in front of them.

"Wow so many turns and doors I'm already lost and I'm not even leading" kagome said which made rin giggle. Rin was trying hard not to laugh because she knew that she would end up coughing in the end.

"Kagome-san can you carry rin, rin tired" rin said a bit low but she heard it.

"Of course" she said as she picked her up.

Rin hugged kagome around the neck so she won't fall and she laid her head on kagome's shoulder.

"Your hair smells good" rin said as she started to sniff kagome's hair like a small puppy.

Kagome giggled, "thank you, you smell good too"

When they got to the room kagome put rin on her bed and to no surprise she was asleep. Kagome went to her bag and got out children's cough medicine that shippo used when he was sick.

"Rin can you get up for one minute, here take this it should make you feel better" kagome said in a low voice trying not to wake her up to much.

Rin drank the medicine and made a funny face from the flavor "it's nasty" she said.

"Yes its grape flavor and its medicine for your cough" kagome said.

"Ok" she then went back to sleep.

"If your done then come with me" sesshoumaru said from the door frame were he was leaning on.

They didn't have to walk far because he just went to the door across from rin's.

"This shall be your room for the time you are here, you are to watch over rin and make sure that she is well," he said to her.

"You brought me here to cure rin not for me to stay as her nanny I have to go back to my friends so we can defeat naraku" kagome yelled in a low voice as to not wake rin.

"And you will return to your friends once rin is healthy again" (sama)

" I will return to my friends before tomorrow night" (kagome)

"And what so special about _that_ night" he said smirking in the inside. 'I got her now, how will she explain this one' he thought.

Kagome saw the laughter in his eyes and she was getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't have to explain myself especially to you" she said coldly and hate in her voice.

Sesshoumaru saw the anger and smirked to that he wanted to see what she would do if she was past her point of anger.

"And what is it that's making you so angry I only asked a simple question or is it a remembrance on that day"

"Don't push me sesshoumaru I know what your planning I won't go alone with it"

"And what is it that you think I'm planning"

"You are trying to make me angry, well I won't"

"Really well then what was all that yelling for" he said. He saw he tense and then he felt her aura start to rise.

'This human has an enormous amount of energy but its just not miko it also feels like a youkai also' he was starting to feel the purity in both of those energy's.

"You were spying on me, you have no right" Kagome's voice started to rise in volume as her aura.

"Calm down miko or I will be forced to do so-" sesshoumaru was cut off by her speaking once again.

"Just how much did you hear?" she said coldly.

"All that you were screaming about to the skies" he said low with no emotion in his voice.

"I see," she said as her energy went back to normal. 'At least he didn't hear me when I was talking about my father's death while I was walking back to the village' she thought almost relieved.

Sesshoumaru saw her lose her self in her thought and then he thought something 'maybe she can take care of rin when I'm away or doing business, with the proper training she would be an excellent fighter' sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself.

'Why am I thinking that, she is but a mere human' with that he turned around and left kagome's room.

Kagome looked around the room and there was a queen size looking bed with sheets the color of black and blue with lighter blue circles to the far left next to the window.

There was a one big sliding window that led to the balcony with long blue curtains that would cover the sunrays when wanting to shimmer the light.

There was a mahogany vanity set on the other side of the window were you could see a brush, few perfumes, jewelry, and other stuff that can be used for hair or to wear. It also had a little seat that had a cushion under the vanity.

There was a dresser the same color as the vanity, when she walked over and opened the dresser there were all sorts of clothing from the finest silk kimono to the finest, silk, stretchable fighting kimono.

The walls were a dark blue with what looked like light blue ripples coming down. The ceiling was a dark blue with white shaped stars. (A/n: I wish I had that room --)

"Wow such a beautiful room" she then walked over to the bed and sat on it. "So

Cushiony too" she said as she slightly bounced on bed.

She then took of her shoes and placed them next to the bed, she then walked to the balcony and opened it. She then walked on the balcony and closed her eyes to feel the wind blow around her and through her hair.

She stayed a bit longer just thinking about what may happen tomorrow night.

'Maybe I can sneak out early in the morning while everyone is still asleep, yea I can sneak thanks to kurama' she smiled at that youko kurama was quit the pervert but he is a great thief.

'And thanks to hiei and his skills in the shadows it will be no problem' she then started to think of which way to leave and how to start out. But she then started to have doubts.

'But what if rin doesn't get better and its just not a cough she has sesshoumaru is going to come after me' she sighed. 'Who am I kidding I can't leave that girl alone with out making sure she's going to be alright it looks like I'm going have to stay here'.

"he's going to find out sooner or later so might as well tell him tomorrow what and who I really am, though I don't trust him fully it's for the sake of rin" she said low.

She then looked at the dark sky of the night that were filled with stars and said in a calm low voice, "father what would you do if you were in my position" she then turned and went to bed not noticing that golden eyes that stared at her since she came out to the balcony.

He jumped on her balcony and came in seeing that she didn't close it because she wanted air. He looked at her sleeping form; 'I will know what you're hiding from me, kagome' he then left through the window again and into his own room to sleep.

I'm sorry for the long wait and I thank you for the reviewers who reviewed. My hands feel a bit better so I thought I would type this chapter for you all and even in my condition (lol) and I think I will live.

Well anyways I hope this is a long enough chapter for most of you and if you have any questions please feel free to ask away and I will try to answer them the best I can. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time.

And for those of you who are reading Fire with Fire also I will be updating that shortly also.

Don't forget to review please.


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything just the story.

Hello everyone I've been re-reading my stories and I found a little bit more then a few mistakes so I'm sorry bout that and if you have any questions that has been bugging you or anything about my stories or whatever please feel free to ask me.

Ok, sorry if it took me quite awhile to update.

Talking "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Telepathic _"blah"_

And what ever else "blah" 'blah'

**Dreamed visions**

**Chapter 6: the secret and the promise**

The sunrise was on its way up and if you hear close enough you could hear, what sounded like swords clashing together.

"Not bad but not good enough" said the cold-hearted lord that everyone knew.

"yea right wait till I get out of here then I'm going to kick you ass" kagome said from under the lord where she has been pinned down.

Kagome had woken up early so she may practice a bit with the sword that sango had given her but when she finally had gotten out side she was not alone.

That's right there he was the demon lord sesshoumaru that every lord knew well, he was standing with black clothes instead of the usual white.

'Guess he changed for the night' kagome thought.

Then he started speaking to her, "since you will be staying here until rin is well again I want to see if you can defend yourself, for if anything is to happen to her while under your care you'll know what will happen" he said coldly.

"Yea, yea it will be my life I got it" she said sarcastically.

:then do you also have this" with that he disappeared and reappear right in front of her and ready to strike.

"What the hell" she yelled as she blocked it with her own sword that she brought along.

There swords were clashed together trying to beat one another in strength though all sesshoumaru had to do was push her back slightly and she would have fell.

He was surprised when her legs when right between his and locked his legs from behind with hers. (A/n: its kind of hard to explain that one).

He just smirked and started to put his weight on her making her start to lose her balance.

"Not bad but not good enough" he said as she fell on her back

Sesshoumaru then got on top of her and straddled her waist so she couldn't move.

"Yea right wait till I get out of here then I'm going to kick you ass" she said from the spot and that were we left off.

"do you yield" he said expecting a yes.

"no I will not give up not to you" she said as she tried to get him off but wasn't doing a very good job.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his spot and saw that the sun was still not up that much.

Kagome kept moving and she jerking too much from the waist causing the demon lord to look down.

'What the hell is she trying to do' he said as he looked up again and closed his eyes, trying to ignore motion.

"Get off of me so I can kick your ass" she yelled because with her moving around and everything she felt that to just like him.

'Damn I hope I didn't do anything to effect him in anyway' she said kind of nervous that he might try something because of something she did.

"Do you yield?" he said again like if nothing happened. (sess)

"No" (kag)

"If you don't yield we're going to stay like this until you get me off or the sun comes up its up to you" (sess)

"Well sorry to break your joy but I'm not yielding," she said as she totally forgot about her sword that laid right next to her.

She picked up her sword and was about to ram it in his gut being he just blocked it with his and pinned her arms down.

She just glared at him, which he found amusing as she tried to growl also.

But she just smirked, 'he really thinks I'm so useless and defenseless well he's got another thing coming to him'.

Sesshoumaru saw the small smirk and that he didn't like one bit, 'what is she planning'.

Kagome stopped struggling and closed her eyes in concentration, she then started to glow a light blue and from the corner of his eye he saw something coming towards him.

He jumped off of her and started to dodge these small eerie blue lights but they were a bit faster then him, he tried knocking them away but that only made the lights go around his wrist and when the light faded there was a blue jaded bracelet around his wrist.

Kagome started laughing at the look sesshoumaru was giving the bracelet around his wrist.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with cold eyes, "what is this?" he said coldly.

"It's a subdue bracelet" she said in her own cold voice which almost matching his. He raised an eyebrow as she tried to copy his tone of voice.

"Well I just wanted to see how I sounded if I tried your tone" she said as she just smiled at him.

"What does this do?" as he grab the bracelet and tried to remove it but that did not succeed.

She only gave him a grin, "do you really want to know?" she said low but kind of seductive to his ears.

He shook that thought out of his head and nodded slightly to her.

"well don't kill me when I say it but I warned you" she said.

"will you just tell me" he said losing his patience.

"ok, beg" she said simply.

He looked at her like she was crazy but he then felt like if there was a force trying to bring his down and he was then brought to his knees and both of his arms were brought behind his head. (a/n: like in those cop chase were they usually 'put ur hands behind ur head and ect, ect, oh sorry.)

"You will take this contraption off of this sesshoumaru before he removes something of yours" he said in his death tone.

"Relax and it should were off shortly, I'm sorry but you left me no choice and I promised myself long ago that I would not yield, b-e-g to no one even if it was just a spar or if it was training" she said low then turned around from him.

"The sun is coming up I should check on rin to see how she is doing" she said as she walked over to sesshoumaru and put a hand on his arm as to letting him move again freely.

He then lunch him self to her but she turned around before he got to her, "now I know you don't want me saying the word again and this time I would leave you there until the spell wore off so don't push it, I'm going to see rin so you can lead because I still don't know how to get there yet" she said a bit embarrassed that she yelled at him and now she was asking if he would take her to rin.

He just walked passed he and into the castle while she followed.

There was silence until sesshoumaru broke it, "you will refrain to using the word beg while there are others around" he said low but she heard it.

"I know but if you really get me mad then I will be forced to" she said low also.

He took a glance back to see her looking at the ground and not at him; 'there's something strange with this miko'.

Kagome was deep in thought about what may happen tonight on the full moon, 'I want to tell him but I don't know if I ca trust him, what will happen if something goes wrong I have to leave a few minutes before the moon is fully up, so how am I going to sneak away from lord oh mighty here' kagome sigh it felt like the tenth one that day but in truth it was her first.

They got to rin and kagome opened the door and rin was there sitting on her bed and to tell the truth she didn't look to well at all.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" kagome said to her as she walked to her and felt her fore head, sesshoumaru just leaned on the door frame and watched from afar.

"Rin feel really bad, rin feel she hot and cold at same time" kagome put her hand on rin head again to feel that she was burning hot.

"Do you know when you started feeling like this?"

"Yes, rin was playing in a lake and felt like something bit rin's leg but then it went away quick so me thought that me hit it just a bit" rin said in her third person voice.

"I see well then take this and if you don't feel better by at least tonight then I will make get better" kagome took out on of her bottles out that held medic for poison.

"Ok kagome-sama" she said formally but a gloomy from the poison.

"Here take this liquid its for poison and if this doesn't help then I will help you manually" she said with a small smile trying to reassure that child.

Rin only nodded and tried going back to sleep.

Kagome then walked out of the room followed by sesshoumaru who closed the door and they both were in the hallway.

Sesshoumaru was going to go to his bedroom but someone was holding him back. He turned to see kagome holding his sleeve, "I need to talk to you" with that she dragged him to her room. (uh oh . j/k)

"What is it miko?" he said to her.

"I want to show you so you will follow me tonight so I'm trusting you to bring me back here please, lord sesshoumaru" she said seriously.

"And what is it that you want me to do" he asked her.

"Just bring me back to my room to rest a bit, it won't take long" she said a bit unease telling him this but for some reason there was something that told her she had to.

"What is going on, miko" he said trying to irritate her from calling her something else other then her name.

"its kagome, and I will explain when we come back" she said as she got up and started to walk out of the door followed by sesshoumaru.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will you two hurry up we need to find kagome" said inuyasha from the front of the group.

"Inuyasha let us rest we have been up since last morning and had been traveling none stop," said sango in a, we stop or I make you tone.

"fine but tomorrow morning we move" he said as he got on a tree and rested for what time they had left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok were almost there and I only got a little bit of time left you got to promise me that you won't let me die out here and that you will take me back when it done ok" kagome said.

"What makes you think that I would let you die when I need you for rin" he said coldly.

"Promise" she said.

"Hn" he said as he turned his head away.

Kagome just smiled she already knew that language from her friend.

"I'll take that as a yes so lets go" she said quickly as she grabbed his only hand and took of running.

'She's pretty fast for a human and her hand is so soft like a new born cub, wait why am I thinking this' with that done they stopped.

They stopped at a medium size lake and there was a piece of land in the middle of it. While a small waterfall fell from the back. On the small piece of land there were red and black roses that were yet at bloom.

"This is it," she said with a smile on her face.

"Were are we?" he said, "I have never seen this here before".

"Were in the northern lands, my home" with that she let go of his hand and started walking towards the lake.

Sesshoumaru was about to go after her when she lifted her arms out to her sides and started walking again going to the water.

Sesshoumaru thought she was being crazy going into the water for all he knew she could drown, but want happen next surprised him that it even showed on his face.

There she was walking on the water like it was land it self, now that he realizes it she didn't have shoes or what she called socks all she had was that green and white sailor uniform.

She walked all the way to the land and the roses seemed to move away from were she stepped.

The full moon now shined around them and it was the only light alive to them right there and then.

She walked to the middle and spread her arms out again and then the roses from under her seemed to come alive as the roots raised her in the air.

She then looked as if she was reaching for the moon she then said, "I princess kagome mangetsu higurashi accept my fate of being one with the night and that of its power of all that is told and form" she said low and softly.

With that she began to glow a white, blue, red, and black as she rose up to the sky she then was covered by a bright white that sesshoumaru had to cover his eyes but when it started to subside he saw what she was so scare of to show his, she had become a demon and not just any demon but the most rarest.

Her once uniform was changed in to a plain white dress that was spaghetti strings and was down to the ground once she got to the ground that is.

She was floating from the sky and as she got closer the roses started to bloom and spread as they let out a bit of what look like glitter as she descended to the ground.

She then started walking on the water again to sesshoumaru when she got to him she stood right in front of him as he saw her he couldn't take his eyes away.

She now had silver and black hair with light streaks of ever color that you could think of but they were so light that they blended in with the two main colors.

She was more filled out in the right places and she had the same marking as sesshoumaru but hers were blue instead of red/purplish she also had them on her wrists, feet's, and waist.

But was different was the mark she had on her for head. It looked like the full moon but there were fire behind it, roots around it and an ice flurry in the middle of it all.

"I thank you lord sesshoumaru" she said as her eyes closed and she was falling but towards him so he caught her with ease.

He picked her up again was surprised at how light she was, "well it would seem that would have a lot of explaining to do, kagome".

When they got back to the castle he put her down on her bed for her only to wake up, "man does it take a lot out of you when you transform like that" she said to him with a small smile.

He was going to say something but was cut off when she ran out he room and into rin's.

He followed only to be met with kagome checking rin head and for rin was breathing hard.

"It would seem that the poison was strong if the medicine didn't work," she said low.

"Then what will you do" he said like not a care in the world but she knew he care for rin very much.

"Well you will have to see then you can judge me if I'm weak as you say" she said as she got on the bed and kneeled down with her legs on each side of rin.

She then crossed her arms over her chest let out all her air as she opened rin's mouth and took a deep breath as sesshoumaru saw a yellowish-green liquid came out of rin's mouth and enter kagome's.

Kagome then spit it from her mouth quickly as to not let it go down her throat the floor then started to sizzle from the poisons acid as it turned black.

Rin then woke up slowly as kagome got off of her, "so rin how do you feel know?" kagome said.

"Rin feel very much better, thank you kagome-neesan" rin said happily.

"Good very good" she said as she fainted from the use of power though it was little it took a lot out of her.

"Kagome-neesan!" rin yelled as she saw her big sister fall.

Sesshoumaru then picked her up and took her to her room. He then placed her on her bed as her placed her down he moved a strand of hair from her face, "soft" he whispered to the sleeping form.

"dream well princess" he said as he left her room and went to rins to get her to sleep again then went to his.

But unknown to the great demon lord that the princess was never asleep since she fell, 'damn am I a great actor or what' she thought as she laughed softly at her own thoughts.

She then went to bed not expecting what nightmare fell upon her that night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ok I hope that update wasn't to long of a wait. If any questions that were confusing or anything just ask please and please review, I wanna know what you thought of this chapter.

I looked up **mangetsu **and it said that it means full moon so I put it as her middle name since it kind of took place at a full moon so there you have it chapter 6. Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own them just story. Sigh 

Hope I didn't wait to long to update and if I did I'm sorry well anyways I will probably be using some words that I looked up and I will put what they mean at the bottom. Some of the words that I looked up got more then one meaning so if you know it in another way that can be easier to use please tell me.

Thank you for all that have reviewed it means a lot to me, I really don't think a lot of people like my story but I tried so I'm going to finish it. Well thank you again and if you have any ideas that can help me with my story it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Talking "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Telepathic "_blah"_

**Dreamed visions**

Chapter 7: back and forth again 

It's been three days since the inu group has not found kagome yet, and they where getting quite worried.

"Ah! Were the hell is she!" inuyasha yelled getting quite frustrated that it's been a week since kagome disappeared.

"Calm down inuyasha we'll find her she just got a lot of things on her mind" sango said trying to calm him down and also her self from worrying so much.

"Let just hope that my dearest sango" miroku said and he groped sango earning him a wake of the head from Hiraikotsu, she stopped yelling at him and just stayed with the hitting instead because obviously yelling don't really do nothing to him.

"Well lets camp here inuyasha so we may start early" sango said.

"No were going to keep moving," he yelled but quickly regretted it when he saw the death glare that sango she then threw her big weapon at him knocking him out when it hit his head.

"Serves you right baka," she said low as she went to one of the sides of there small camp to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruins was were she stood, were once use to be forest now was piles of ashes were the

Trees stood once.

_A small girl stood covered in blood and now looking down at the once foul ruler who sent those demons to kill her father. _

"_You're a bad man Mr. and bad men don't live because the good people take care of them," the small kagome said as she had blood dripping from her face, hands and on her clothes._

_The man that lay on the ground dead was the man who sent those demons after her father and she had killed because of that._

_She looked up at the dark sky and the moon that was the same color that she had shed, crimson red._

"_I don't ask for forgiveness but I do ask that you care for my family" she said to the moon._

_When little kagome turned to leave she did not notice the golden eyes that were following her since she had left her home. _

"_Why do you follow me when I don't even know who you are" said the small kagome._

"_You have killed many and for that the moon will punish you" said the man with golden eyes._

_Kagome looked at him like he was crazy and then turned again to leave but was stopped when the man was right in front of her. _

"_Hear me out young one, though you have killed the moon wants you to start over you are what they need for the prophecy" _

"_What prophecy?" she said confused that they wanted her when she just finish killing an army of demons and the lord him self._

"_Since you have killed so many you will serve for the moon queen unless you want to die because you have killed so many" he said slightly smirking at which one she would pick._

"_Now why would I die when I got friends and family to take care of" she said as she forced a small smile._

_The mans smirked quickly disappeared surprised that she would obey the moon then to die._

"_So that's what you want but you probably won't last long with all that the moon will make you do" he said again._

"_Well then that's not my problem as long as they don't involve my friends or family then I don't have a problem" kagome said still in her younger form._

"_Well then let me tell you one more thing before you wake up, now that you work for the moon you will receive powers on you're 17th birthday, you'll become a demon so you may have a few advantages when fighting, and one more thing and most importantly" he pause a few seconds wondering how she will take the last request._

"_Go on" she said._

"_The last and most important, you can't fall in love with no one until you complete you duty" he said a bit low._

_She was surprised for a few seconds but that quickly slipped her mind, "that's fine with me, but what if I do?" she asked lastly._

"_Well then you will lose your powers and stay a forbidden so the wild can kill you them selves" he said a bit sadly for her._

"_Very well then I still accept" she said a bit determined at what her missions will be. _

"_Will then let it begin," he said as everything started to disappear his golden eyes last to fade._

_Small kagome just closed her eyes as everything started to fade from view._

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome woke up at the sudden impact of all that she had done in the past, 'no matter how many barriers I put up to block those memories they will always come back again' kagome said as a single drop of tear fell and as it hit the ground it turned into a tiny bluish/blackish crystal.

She sighs and pick up the small crystal. She walk out of her room and peeked into rin's room to see how she was making out with how she cured her last night. She smiled at the sleeping girl and closed the door gently.

'I wonder were sesshoumaru is I still have to thank him for what he has done for me' with that she set off to look for him around the castle thinking he was up already.

Kagome has been looking for sesshoumaru all over his damn castle only to find he is no were in sight. Kagome only knew one more place were the demon lord could be and that was his room.

With that decided kagome walk near his door and knocked gently on the door three times only to get silence. 'He must be one heavy sleeper' thought kagome.

She opened his door quietly as to not wake him if he is still sleeping. When she peeked in she could see sesshoumaru on his king size looking bed with silver sheets on him and him sleeping like a baby.

'Did he even hear me when I knocked he really must be a heavy sleeper' she said with a bit sarcasm.

She walked over near his bed and looked at him for a while not even noticing her hand reaching out to touch his markings.

She was surprised that they were soft like furry fuzz, she smiled and giggled at bit from her own thoughts.

"You don't look so bad but I would like to know sometimes why you keep everything to yourself, it helps more if you express so you won't have to have everything bottled up with regret believe me from self experience" she said softly as to try not wake him up.

She then trailed her hand down to his chest and to the stumped arm that inuyasha had cut off on there first encounter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She then started to glow softly but before she could do anything her hands were grabed by a strong arm.

"What do you think your doing girl" she said as he growled at her.

Kagome was surprised that he was awake, 'what if he hear me I must of sounded so stupid and pathetic to him' she thought as her head bent down so he may not have seen her eyes.

"I wanted to repay you for everything you have done because I will be leaving soon and it's the least I could do since you helped me so much during my transformation" she said softly but he heard it all.

"And what exactly do you think you were doing?" he said as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Well I want to surprise you so I want you to relax" she said as she smiled at him and she went on top of him, straddling his waist.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that she went on top of him and he hadn't killed her yet, 'what is this girl doing to this sesshoumaru' he said as a small slight blush crept his cheeks but it was kind of hard to notice.

She moved on top of him a bit trying to get conformable not even noticing the effect that her movements were making on him.

Hoping that she would stop moving after that but she didn't and he was loosing his control, no matter how strong he is he can hardly restrain his beast, "will you stop moving a finish with what ever your going to do so you may get off me, your heavy" he said but knew that was a lie because he can hardly feel her on him when she stayed still that is.

"Oh ok I need you to relax" she said as she closed her eyes in concentration as her body started to glow a light blue.

He tensed up when he saw the light come out her but in a way it soothed him. He closed his eyes and just waited.

A few seconds later he could feel her fall off of him but land on the bed none the less and when he turned to look at her she was on her elbows trying to get up but was pretty weak from the regeneration.

He went to help her when he felt another arm move instead of just one, he looked to his other arm that was once a stump, now it looked like nothing ever happened to him.

He looked back at the girl who helped him twice and then back at his arm, "why?" was all he said. She has done so much for him just curing rin and now she regenerated his arm for no reason.

"like I said before you kept me even when I was done healing rin and I wanted to thank you for you hospitality and on that night of course" she said in a very tired voice.

He looked at her confused but then she passed out right on his bed, 'why does she even help me when she doesn't even know how to lower the use of he powers' he then got up and walked out in need of fresh air.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome was walking through the forest she knew to well, it was inuyasha's forest and she could see the god tree already coming into view.

"_Hey kagome long time you haven't come back I thought you were going to stay back in your time forever but I'm glad that you came back" said inuyasha as he walked closer to her and gave her a hug._

_Kagome was surprised that he would do something like that with her but she hugged him back enjoying it while she can but when she pulled away inuyasha wasn't there, it wasn't him who she hugged but sesshoumaru himself._

"_Your mine now and I won't let you go, kagome I…" as everything faded away._

_444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

"Kagome-neesan please wake up sesshoumaru said to wake you so you may have super" rin said as she looked at kagome.

"What time is it rin" kagome said as she let out a yawn showing her pearly white fangs to rin.

"Wow" rin said as she reached out a hand a touched her fangs, kagome felt the touch and looked at rin.

"Why you touch my fangs are they that cool" she said as she also touched one of her fangs with a finger.

"Yes sesshoumaru-sama has them but I didn't think he would let me touch them so I touched yours" rin said with a big smile on her face.

Kagome gave her a smile of her own, " all right then lets go, must not keep _lord_ sesshoumaru waiting" kagome said as rin lead the way.

When they got there sesshoumaru wasn't even there yet, "rin I thought you said sesshoumaru was already down here" kagome said.

"He is" rin said as she pointed to the end of the table and when kagome looked up he was there.

'How the heck he got there so fast with out me sensing him my senses are getting very dull' kagome said angry with herself.

"Sit" sesshoumaru said to kagome as she saw that rin and him were already seated.

"Oh sorry" she said as she down quickly.

There was silence for a while until kagome broke it; " I plan to leave tomorrow morning" she low to sesshoumaru so rin may not hear it all.

"Very well I will take you" he said low also, kagome looked at him confused as to ask him why he would do something like that.

Seeing the confusion in her eyes he replied, "I will protect you when my brother can not so if you need anything you can come to us that is my repayment back to you for restoring my arm" he said calmly.

Kagome was shocked that he would say something like that to her, "thank you" she replied back with out even thinking.

When dinner was over she went back to the room that was given to her looking around it for the last time, then she went to sleep.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"This is the third time in one day I'm here what now" she said to the forest surroundings around her.

"_Hello kagome I came into your dreams just to remind you of your duty to the moon" said the same golden eye man that was in her dreams before._

"_Just who are you really" kagome said._

"_I'm but a simple messenger," he said with a slight smirk._

"_Yea right, so what's my next mission anyways I haven't got one in a long time" kagome said as she sat down as she imagined the noon coming to an end as it went down into the oceans core._

"_Actually its quite simple" he said._

"_Ok then tell me"_

"_You must defeat your greatest foe"_

"_Well that's easy that's naraku" kagome said last._

"_Well then there you go but until then you still can't love no one" he said a bit sadly for her._

"_That's fine with me" she said a bit low knowing that she can't for her job._

"_Alright kagome see you soon, wake up now" he said fading away._

_6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_

Kagome woke up to someone shaking her lightly when she looked up at the face she saw golden eyes and for some reason they were drawing her close and right through her soul.

"Molten golden eyes" she said so low that even sesshoumaru hardly caught it and he was right in front of her.

She saw him getting closer yet she wasn't paying attention to anything else except his eyes. When he touched his lips with hers she thought that she was going to die.

'God why didn't I do this before I passed out in his room, who would have thought that the great oh mighty demon lord could kiss his butt off' she thought as she melted in his kiss.

'Why the hell am I kissing her, but her lips are so soft and she tastes so good' sesshoumaru said as he wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist bringing her up and he could feel her legs wrap around his waist almost instantly.

Kagome couldn't control her body as her legs wrapped around his waist, 'what the hell am I doing' she said as she unfolded her legs and was now standing in front of sesshoumaru as she broke the kiss and when she broke it she could have sworn she heard sesshoumaru growl.

"Come on we better go" kagome said quickly as she walked around him and out go out side.

He sighed and followed as he saw that she already was on ah uh (sp?). He smirked and instead of using his cloud he sat right behind her.

He could feel the heat from her body and he knew that she was blushing which only made him crack a smile.

He put an arm around her waist that made her stop breathing for a minute, but then he took the rings with the other hand as they set off.

About and hour later they landed on the ground in a small clearing that was just covered by trees, they then walked the rest not wanting to attract other demons.

About another hour they were right next to the village when she could start to feel inuyasha come running there way.

"Kagome get out of the damn way I'm going to kill him" inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and was ready to use the wind scar.

"Sit!" kagome yelled sending him to met his best friend the dirt.

" Were you planning to kill me to with the wind scar and anyways he brought me back so you have no reason to kill him" kagome said angrily.

"Why you little" but was cut off when he got a good look at this so-called kagome. 'She's a demon that can't be kagome' he said to himself, he jumped to his feet and took out his sword again.

"Who the hell are you your not kagome" he said still yelling and it was still starting to get on kagome nerves.

"Oh really then how the hell did I use the subdue spell then" she said annoyed.

"Oh yea she did use it so it must be her at least she won't be as useless when a demon" he said muttering under his breath.

"Why you little, SIT!" she yelled as she walked by him and towards the village.

When they got there (sesshoumaru and kagome with inu still in the dirt, lol) kagome was greeted by a big bare hug from sango with her crying on her shoulder saying "I thought you left for good, you didn't come back for a long time, and when did you turn into a demon?"

Kagome sighed as she explained a quick version of what happened and then she was greeted by another hug by miroku which didn't last long since he couldn't keep his hands to himself so that earned him a big smack and hitting a tree while a low growl came from behind her.

'Why is sesshoumaru growling?' kagome ask herself not knowing that her best firend was thinking the same thing.

Kagome was cut off guard when sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and caught something between his fingers quickly melting it.

'I recognize that position' kagome said as she looked up and kikyou was there with bow and arrow in hand.

"Hello dear reincarnation" kikyou said in her calm voice like always.

"Hi" kagome said happily, kikyou didn't like that so that's why she did it.

"Why you little arrogant demon" kikyou said a bit confused at what she just said.

"That's right, I'm not your reincarnation because if you haven't all ready notice I'm a demon"

"Well then that gives me a better reason to kill you"

"Like you can kill me"

"Watch me then" she said with a smirk on her face.

She then fired another arrow but this time it was kagome who caught it instead of sesshoumaru.

"Your arrows won't work on me for I am still a miko so sacred arrows won't affect me" said kagome.

Kagome was about to strike kikyou down when inuyasha came back and got in her way stopping her.

"Stand aside inuyasha" kagome said a bit coldly to him.

"No, kikyou joined are group so we can defeat naraku once and for all"

"She just tried to kill me and you still stand by her side" kagome said angrily.

"No she didn't your just saying that so she won't be here" inuyasha said trying to defend her.

"What, you know what I'm not even going to argue, believe what you want" with that she turned around with sesshoumaru following her.

"And were do you think your both going" inuyasha said as if nothing ever happened.

Kagome turned around glaring at the inu pup that didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. She glared at him for about a second and then the ground started to shake.

Sesshoumaru seeing kagome anger and then the sudden quake he stepped in front of her cutting her view and everything just stopped.

"Calm your self if not you can destroy this whole planet with just anger" he said smoothly trying to calm her down.

Kagome fell on her knees from the power of use that she didn't even know she can do.

"Sorry, can I go back with you I'm not wanted here any more" she said quietly as she had her head down as to not show him her sad eyes.

"Very well then we will finish what you have started then" he said shocking her and himself.

'Why did he say that, is he going to help me look for naraku' kagome said to her self.

Sesshoumaru walked over to kagome picking her up as he walked back to the clearing were ah un was left but before he got far he was stopped.

"Were do you think your going with my shard detector" inuyasha yelled

"SIT! IM NOT YOUR ANYTHING" kagome said as she was still being held by sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and kagome got back to the castle a little bit more then midnight, kagome fell asleep in sesshoumaru arms when they left inuyasha forest.

He put her in her room to sleep but then he heard her mumbling about something he couldn't quite hear.

When he got close enough he heard her talking about him in her sleep, 'is she dreaming about me' he said to him self.

"Sessho… don't leave…beg" she said a bit to sad for him as he was brought to his knees and his hands went out this time instead of behind his head.

He then saw her move a bit as she sat up on her bed and looked at him with a smirk.

"Did you like my little trick" she said seductive to him. She then walked over to him and kneeled down right in front of him and kissed him right his lips, which he was surprised by.

She then broke the kiss when she knew that he could move again, "next time you listen to me in my sleep I'm going to have to do more then that" she said as she went to his room to sleep.

"Well then I will have to do it more often know wouldn't I" he said to him self as he went to his study room to get some paper work done.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

There you have it chapter 7 pretty long if I do say so my self. Please, please, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm begging here, oh and I need to know if I should put a lemon or not so I want you guys to vote for that please. And thank you all for the reviews.

School has just started for me so I won't review very often as before so I'm sorry for that. So please review and thank you.


	8. Chapter 9

Ok I need to know if peoples want a lemon or lime or none in later chapters. Voting will end by the 10th chapter so I need to know pretty soon.

Lemon 0

Lime 0

None 0

There both at zero so you can review or email me if you want either of those. If I don't get anything saying that they want either of those then I wont put none. Ok so I just wanted to get that out the way. And other voting things will be at the bottom of the story so you can choose what ever. Ok takes a deep breath .

Dreamed visions

Chapter 8: baths and fighting

Kagome has been with sesshoumaru about a month already and during those months she has been training and sparing with sesshoumaru.

She has gotten a lot better and learned to use her powers with only using a bit of her energy.

It was noon and they had just finished a spar that would make them both sore for a few days.

Even sesshoumaru had to admit that his fathers training wasn't even like that. Sparing with kagome also had increased sesshoumaru defenses and his reflexes thanks to all those times that kagome would disappear and reappear in front of him.

Now they both can go at it for hours and even days, which they had done a few days back.

"You have gotten better and are ready for a real fight" sesshoumaru said to kagome as she was sitting on the floor pretty tired.

Kagome just looked at him and smiled, "do you think we have a chance now defeating naraku?" she said as he smile faded slightly.

"maybe more then a chance, if we meet my half-brother there then we have four demons and three humans, not including your fox kit" he said looking like he was calculating everything.

"well that is great then" she said as she looked at the sky and saw a few harmless demon birds pass by.

Sesshoumaru was about to head back in the castle when he was stopped.

"what would you do once everything is over" she said to him.

"I don't know, probably stay as the lord of the western lands" he said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Kagome laughed that the great lord would put some humor in his words.

" we should head in side night fall comes" he said and then went inside to get cleaned up.

Kagome went inside also a few minutes later, she went to her room and got a few bathing supplies and headed for the indoor springs.

'been here for a month and still almost get lost, man do I have bad memory' kagome said as she walked into the doors and in one of the bath sides which were meant for rin and her.

Kagome quickly striped of her clothes and got into the steaming hot water.

Kagome sighed finally feeling relaxed, but was soon interrupted when rin came in screaming at kagome that jaken was being mean to her. Unknown to her that sesshoumaru was on the other side of the spring.

"kagome jaken said that I was a pathetic weak little human that only gets in lord sesshoumaru way, that's not true is it" rin said almost crying her eyes out.

"of course not rin" just then jaken came running in screaming "were are you, you little human".

Kagome quickly grabbed a towel and rapped it around her, "why you stupid little toad, how dare you say something like that to rin, I will see to it that you get punished and not be sesshoumaru either" kagome added at seeing the little toad get scared but then relaxed when she said that it wasn't sesshoumaru.

"but by me" she said lastly as she kicked him and bounce off the wall and into the other side of the spring.

"get back you ugly imp" kagome said as she went to the other side thinking only jaken was there but how wrong she was when she went over.

Kagome turned and bumped into a rock solid something, she back up rubbing her nose and looked to see what she hit.

When she looked up she was surprised to see sesshoumaru there holding jaken and had a towel around his waist.

"I would greatly appreciate if you both would take this some were else" he said as he handed jaken to her.

Kagome was still in shock that she saw sesshoumaru with only a towel about in waist and saw his everything else. (lol)

'Damn does he look good' kagome laughed to her self at her own foolish acts.

When kagome took care of jaken she went back into the springs to finish her bath that she didn't even get to take.

She sighed as nothing bugged her for at least a half hour.

"so you must like the springs if your still in here" said a all to familiar voice from the other side.

"yea well I can say the same for you, lord sesshoumaru" kagome said.

"hn" kagome could hear him start to get out of the water and start to hear him walk but the foot steps sounded as if they were coming towards her side.

Kagome turned away from the entrance so her back was facing him when he opened the door.

Kagome acted as if she didn't even know he was there, she started to hum to her self as she swam to the other side of her part of the spring as to retrieve the bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Sesshoumaru looked at her questioning as to why she has yet to notice him, 'maybe she's so caught up in bathing then noticing that someone is watching her' sesshoumaru said to himself as he leaned of the fame of the door while the towel was still wrapped around his waist.

Kagome poured a small amount of shampoo in her hand and started to run it through her hair. She smirked to herself as she tried to move her hands and self as seductive as possible she wanted to see just how much the all and mighty demon lord has over his beast.

Sesshoumaru saw her movements and could feel himself tighten, 'what the hell is she trying to do to me moving like that' he said as his eyes widen a inch of his shock.

'Who would have ever thought that she could move like that with her body' sesshoumaru said as she was still humming and dancing.

Kagome knew very well that sesshoumaru was watching her but she just decided to put on a show for him.

'good thing when I was younger I was in dance class, even though that dance class was belly dancing' kagome thought as she moved her body like a belly dancer.

Kagome then went under and rinsed her hair only to back up and do the same thing with conditioner.

When kagome was done with her hair she went under but sesshoumaru couldn't see her, he then felt something grab his ankle and was pulled into the water.

When he got up he saw kagome laughing and tears coming down her eyes as she held her stomach and the towel that she know had covering her self.

He then gave her a glare but not a mad or death glare. Once she was calmed down she just smiled at him and his gaze relaxed a bit.

"so how did you like the show, lord sesshoumaru" kagome said as she bowed her head slightly.

"hn" he said as he adverted his eyes as to not see her in such a state of clothing, not for her but for himself.

They were both quiet from being in the same bath and almost naked when sesshoumaru decided to break the silence.

"there is a ball coming up in about three days and I would like you to perform like that" he said to her.

"and when were you going to tell me about this ball thing" kagome said a bit angry.

"I wasn't going to hold it but some of the lords are persisting, so I have hardly any choice" he said to her in a calm voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"lets get out of these springs so we may discuss more of this in my studies" sesshoumaru said as he turned around and walked out with a wet towel around his waist.

After a hour they were both in the studies discussing about the up coming ball that sesshoumaru would be holding in about three days.

"why would you want me to perform anyways?" kagome asked.

"so you my entertain the other lords as to keep them busy so we won't have any fights" sesshoumaru said.

"what do you mean fights" kagome said

"Though they are lords some of them have a big pride and take everything to heart but if you perform then that would get their minds of things"

"I will not perform for there entertainment" kagome growled.

"its not its just to calm them, but if they don't argue then you won't have to" he said calmly.

"why can't you just stop them"

" because sometimes they don't listen to reason and only think of them selves and their pride" sesshoumaru said.

"alright but if there is no fighting then I won't perform unless I fell like it, got that" kagome said a bit angry.

"very well" he said.

Kagome stood up and walked out of sesshoumaru study.

Kagome went to her room and plopped her self on her bed, " I wonder how shippo's doing I haven't seen him in so long" kagome said but sesshoumaru passed right by her room and heard her.

'Maybe if I get her kit for her she won't complain about performing, but its not just for the other lords but I wouldn't mind seeing her dance like that again' with that sesshoumaru left.

Its been a day and sesshoumaru was still traveling to go see his brother and get the fox kit.

When he saw inuyasha and his little group he walked right into the fight that was going to take place with that monk and demon exterminator.

"Sesshoumaru what do you want, came here to take something again" inuyasha growled as his older half brother.

"Well it would seem you have gotten a bit smarter but then again I can be wrong" sesshoumaru said as he smirked.

Inuyasha just growled. "I've come here for the fox kit" sesshoumaru said in his calm and cold voice.

"what do you want with shippo" sango said as shippo hid in her hair

"that is none of your concern" sesshoumaru said as his eyes harden and he disappeared and reappeared with shippo in his hands.

"give him back kagome wanted me to protect him" sango said as she was about to cry and thinking of failing her own sister.

"she is the one that wants to see him" sesshoumaru said as he started walking away only to be stopped by an arrow placed in front of him and glowing a dull pink.

"don't move, you will not leave with that little brat" kikyo said.

Sango looked at kikyo coldly, "lord sesshoumaru will you bring shippo to kagome"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just nodded, "then take him, and tell her we miss her" sango side as she turned to him and smiled softly.

Sesshoumaru looked to her then kikyo and left on his cloud back to his castle.

When sesshoumaru left sango and kikyo got into a fight.

"what the hell is your problem kikyo he could have said something important dealing with kagome" sango yelled.

"then he would of said it, he was trying to take that brat not that I care" kikyo said coldly.

"you dead bitch" sango yelled as she ran and punch kikyo in the face.

"talk about my friends again and I will take you back to your grave personally" sango said deadly and walked away with miroku.

Inuyasha just stood there shocked that sango hit kikyo and that kikyo didn't really care about anything.

"Inuyasha, you're just going to let her get away with that" kikyo spat out.

"I'm sorry," he said as he helped her get up and he jumped into a tree.

"Sorry, your sorry I want that bitch dead for what she did to me" she yelled.

Inuyasha just looked at her and she smirked as his eyes turned dull and now he was the one that looked dead.

"Kill he inuyasha, kill them all especially that kagome girl and sesshoumaru" kikyo said in his ear.

---

Sesshoumaru got back to his castle in a few hours and went to kagome room to see that she still was asleep.

"Kit I want you to stay with her until she wakes up ok" sesshoumaru said softly but showed no emotion.

Shippo nodded and went to kagome and snuggled into her stomach and fell asleep himself.

Sesshoumaru looked at them for a few more seconds and left.

--

_"your worthless can't you do anything right that's why you were never wanted" the step mother of kagome said._

_Kagome was getting quite tired of her yelling and bickering of her never doing things right when she did them perfect._

"_you should have died since you've been borne I don't know what your birth mother was thinking" she said disgusted._

'_That's it' kagome said as she turned to her stepmother and grabbed her by the throat, "you will shut your mouth if you know what's good for you human you will not talk anything about my family if not I will kill you with out a second thought, Got That!" kagome said as she walked out of the house._

_When kagome killed the lord she was never seen since then so every one thought she was dead except her mother who knew._

_Since kagome knew that they would be looking for her she disguised herself as a half-demon and left. _

_This lady then picked her up and that's what's been happing to her since, abused, and talked down on and so on._

_Well she has had enough and she was going to take care of her own self in the wild with the animals and live her own life alone. _

_But that didn't last since her family fell down the well and her life started all over from there._

_A voice then appeared, "don't forget your mission and don't fall for him" then it faded and she was starting to wake up._

_--_

kagome woke up with someone next to her thinking it was rin she put her hands in its hair only to come to pointed ears.

She quickly sat up and looked down at the bundle laying next to her, who she saw almost made her cry.

"shippo" kagome said as she went to touch him to see if he were real.

He stirred awake and looked up to see kagome there and looks like she was about to cry, "what's wrong kagome?" shippo said in his little voice.

Kagome couldn't hold her tears any more at seeing her adopted son right in front of her, she hugged him and cry with joy at the same time.

Rin came in and looked at the crying kagome and the thing that was in her arms tring to comfort her.

Rin came back out slowly and ran to sesshoumaru in his studies, "lord sesshoumaru kagome is crying" rin said a sad.

Sesshoumaru got up and headed to kagome room to see what the problem was only to see her in the same state rin saw her.

"is kagome going to be alright lord sesshoumaru"

"yes rin she'll be just fine" as he watched the scene before him.

It was night and kagome just finish putting both the kids to sleep, she had played with both of them all day.

Kagome left the kids room and walked over to sesshoumaru room.

She knocked and there was no answer so she just walked in to see sesshoumaru on his balcony.

"since when do you just knock once and just come in" sesshoumaru said as he didn't turn around, and he didn't get an answer either.

Sesshoumaru then felt two arms circle around his waist as a head laid on his back.

"you don't know how much I want to thank you for bringing shippo here" kagome said as if she was about to cry again.

"consider it payment for my arm"

"you do realize that I have to do something for you know"

"no you don't it was repayment for my arm so now were even"

"no were not that was more then anything, I… I will perform at the ball for payment in bringing shippo here," she said lastly as she let go and turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru watched as she left and then went to bed or at least he tried.

--

ok that's a rapper so anyways I hope you like this and tell me if it was good, bad, or could have been better. Well anyways there are a few things that I want you to vote for so here they are.

Kikyo dies:

Inuyasha dies:

Or

Both die together:

And I don't hate kikyo I'm just trying to make her seem a bit mean is all.

Well please review and hope you liked it and don't for get to vote. Thanks a bunchers.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Sigh but mica's mine: D

Hello, sorry it took so long but there hasn't been much voting so I was thinking how I would do the next chapter, but then I remembered that its not until the next chapter that the voting ends so… yea. Oh and school as been a real pain and I'm failing two classes so yea its been a real bummer for me.

Lemon: 1

Lime: 0

None: 0

Kikyo dies: 1

Inuyasha dies:0

Both: 0

Well vote if u want but if that don't change until the next chapter then that's how it will be ok. OH AND I WANT TO GIVE MANY THANKS TO ANIMEADHDGEEK14 FOR GIVING ME A FEW POINTERS ON MY STORY SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND Ajangel (hope I spelled it right) FOR VOTING SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH TOO. Thank you guys very much for reviewing.

Talking "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Flashback

Dreamed visions

**Chapter 9: the ball, jealousy and a disaster **

It was the day before the ball and there were servants running around everywhere.

"Kaa-san (sp?), what's going on," Shippo said to Kagome that was on her shoulder looking at everyone run around.

"There is a ball going to happen here at Sesshoumaru castle so everyone is preparing," Kagome said to Shippo.

Since the ball didn't start until late afternoon Kagome thought she would just help out some of the servants so she wouldn't be so bored.

"Hey Mica, were do these go," Kagome said holding a light blue curtain up to the higher rank servant that was telling the others what there jobs were to be.

"That would go to your room lady kagome, milord told me to go change them for you, so just leave it up there and I'll be there to change it in a moment," Mica said to Kagome with a small smile on her face.

Mica was a half wolf and half dog demon; she has been serving Sesshoumaru since his parents were still alive so she knew about most of his past.

She had dark purple hair with honey bright eyes and was a little bit taller the Kagome, and she wore a maid's uniform that was blue knee length dress with a white apron in front with no shoes on, her uniform showed her rank to all servants.

"Don't worry about it I'll just go do it myself," Kagome said as she left the main hall and went up a few stair blocks to her room.

"Aw man it's a major work out just going up those damn stairs," Kagome said to her self.

When Kagome was finish helping the others there were already people coming in. Kagome sighed,'this is going to be one hell of a night.'

Kagome went to down to the lower levels of the castle and into the stables, she liked going to the stables to think. 'I have yet to finish my mission, I have to get rid of him so I can stop thinking about it.'

Kagome walked to one of the horses that sesshoumaru said she could have, the horse was a black stallion demon that had red eyes.

"You know they told me your were the most vicious horse they had, but you don't look so vicious to me, do you want to spar with me, Sesshoumaru said he's to busy." Kagome was talking to the house because she knew that he understood her.

When the horse naiad at her she took him out of his stable and she walked out, with him not to far behind.

"Ok change into your human form so we may fight fair," Kagome said as she watched a dark gray light surround him.

"Come at me, Raidon," Kagome called out her horses name as she put on a mask that showed nothing.

Raidon came at her with speed like none other; he could easily match Kagome and Sesshoumaru speed.

Raidon, in human form had black hair that was a little below his mid back, slightly tanned skin and his eyes were still red just a bit brighter.

They came at each other with everything they had, they had many scratches but that would heal in no time with their demonic blood.

Not realizing what time it was and audience formed around the two.

When the lords got there they were greeted with a battle in the back of the courtyard, though they could not see what gender the two demons were but they could easily see what there attacks were.

Hands to hand combat and there were entertained but it.

"_Looks like we have fans let finish this with a bang, shall we,"_ Kagome said telepathically to Raidon.

"_Lets," _Raidon replied with a deep rich voice as they came at each other with the final blow.

Kagome turned out to be the victor as she kicked Raidon in the side that made him fly in the direction of the lords.

Raidon landed right in front of the entire lords with many scratches on his body and clothes ripped in some places.

When they looked up there were shocked to that a girl was the one fighting instead of a man.

Raidon got up and walked to Kagome, he bowed and turned back into his horse from as she led him back into the stables.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to wash you all right," kagome said as Raidon bowed his head.

Kagome then walked out of the stables and went through the doors near it before any of the lords could ask any questions or see her.

Kagome was walking through the halls and went into the hot springs, blushing slightly remembering what happened last time she was in here.

Sesshoumaru was in his studies working on some papers before he went down to join everyone but was interrupted when the three lords came in.

"She was good I have to admit, she would be great for my armies captain," one of the lords said.

"May I help you all with something," Sesshoumaru said getting annoyed that they kept talking when he was trying to do his work.

"Yes who was that beautiful girl we just saw fighting that horse demon," another lord said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as to what they were talking about but the only girl he new of that would fight Raidon was Kagome.

"Oh you know Sesshoumaru the girl she has a lot of skill in her she would be great for the armies or maybe even more," he said while he gave them all a devilish grin.

"Leave I wish to finish this before the minor lord come in and then we can start all of this later," Sesshoumaru said as he stood and walked to one of the bookshelves and took a book out.

They all looked at him as if say 'what's his problem'. But before they went anyways there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," sesshoumaru said.

The door opened slowly as Kagome came in and she bowed low.

She knew the lord were there so she was showing respect, "you said you wanted to see me Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yes come in Kagome."

"So that's her name, Kagome, hn I saw that fight you had with that horse demon it was truly amazing the way you use your skills," the lord walked to her and held out a hand to her, "I'm Lord Koura, lord of the eastern land its nice to meet you, I bet you'll make a fine mate for my son," Koura said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it she just smiled at him.

Koura had black hair in a high ponytail, dull blue eyes, and a dark brown outfit like Sesshoumaru.

'He reminds me of Kouga,' Kagome thought.

The next lord came up to her and also took her by the hand, "I am Lord Ryu of the southern land and the mountains, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he also kissed her hand.

Ryu had a midnight black hair but when the light shown on it, it was a deep red color, he had his hair up in a low ponytail, his eyes were a dark red and his outfit was like Sesshoumaru but in black and gray.

'He's kind of cute, looks mature enough too,' Kagome almost laughed out loud of her comment but held it in.

The last one then came up to her also talking her hand," I am Lord Siren of the northern lands," yet he didn't kiss her hand he just shook it.

Kagome had to hold back a sigh of relief when Lord Siren didn't kiss her hand.

Siren had a dark blue hair in a low dragon tail like Miroku, his eyes were a crystal violate/blue and he wore the same outfit as the other lords but his was a dark blue and white mixed. (I love blue and black, oh sorry)

'Now he is hot,' Kagome just couldn't help her self.

"Hello my name is Kagome from Inuyasha forest, it is a honor to meet you all," Kagome said as she bowed to all of them.

"Hm, the half breed that was pinned to a tree, interesting," said Lord Koura.

Kagome just wanted to roll her eyes but thought other wise.

"Well now that were all done with the introduction how about we all go and join all the other of the minor lords," Sesshoumaru said as he stood and walked out with kagome then the other lords followed while throwing glances at one another.

Now that Sesshoumaru really looked back at her he could see what she was wearing.

She had on a dark blue kimono that had red and white flower designs on it, she had her hair picked up in a neat bun with some strands to show the shape of her face, earrings that we not to big yet not small either and they were of the previous northern symbol just like on her forehead.

All in all she looked quite pleasing to him and he liked that, she saw him look back so she looked up at him and smiled showing off her pearly fangs.

"Inuyasha lets go see Kagome please we miss her and were worried," Sango said almost like she's about to cry.

"She's fine stop asking," Inuyasha said coldly.

"What's wrong with you, you've been acting weird and it's starting to scare us," Sango said.

"Its nothing just mind your business," Inuyasha said back.

"No! We are your friends and we have a right to know, just talk to us Inuyasha," Sango said a bit frantic.

"Friends? I have no friends, I don't know you so you all should die," with that said he turned red eyes on both of them as he went for an attack which hit Sango on the arm.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he went to his lover and took her away.

Kirara right behind them turned into her big from and flew off with them but before she could get off the ground fast enough Inuyasha slashed Miroku on his back making him pass out while on Kirara's back and holding onto Sango.

-

Kagome and the other lords were in the ballroom with all the other guest, who were dancing and chatting away like a never-ending dream.

Kagome was talking to one of the lower lords mate and they were chatting and smiling away, but even though she was smiling Kagome had this weird feeling as if something bad is going to happen or it did.

Sesshoumaru saw the worry in Kagome eyes and thought something was wrong only for her to hide her eyes feeling behind a cold mask.

'Wonder what's wrong?' Sesshoumaru thought.

Ever since Kagome's been staying there he's been thinking more then usual it's like he wants to get it always right the first time, for if he were to mess up he would never be able to fix it.

Sesshoumaru could already hear the other lords start to argue about something that was not even worth it.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked in the direction of Kagome to see if she heard the arguing between the lords.

When she saw Sesshoumaru look at her because of the lords she knew what she had to do, she bowed her head slightly notifying him that she understood his meaning of what she had to do.

She then went to the stand were the music was being held at and went behind the hidden door so she may change for her up coming performance.

Moments later she reemerged from the hidden door dressing in a dark blue and green designed fighting kimono, the design went into a spiral design around the right pant leg and going upward to top left. The spiral then continued at the bottom of the split shirt making its way towards the top right of the shirt were you can see the head of a fierce green dragon.

She then walked onto a wooden maple tabletop that has been set up for her so that she may be at a level for all to see her performance.

The table was long and a bit round but it was big enough to lay five horses down and still have plenty of room.

She stood on top waiting for the music to start. It started out with a slow mellow beat from the mandolin.

Kagome moved at the same pace bringing her knee to her chest and then bringing her leg straight up.

The mandolin then start going into a faster pace as a flute then joined in making the beat a bit faster yet still pleasing to the ears of many.

Kagome then brought her leg down as she brought her arms out and started moving her hips from side to side while everything else was not.

She moved her hips up and down, side to side and the argument of the lords were long forgotten when they saw Kagome come onto the table.

Everyone was amazed the way Kagome's body moved at a time while not having something else move with it.

Kagome swayed with the music as graceful as any angel. She moved her body everyway she can, she even showed off her flexibility of doing splits and her legs going over on top of her head.

When the music ended Kagome had her arms above her head holding her foot that was thrown back.

Everyone clapped at her wonderful performance and she could see the two lords going goggle eyes on her while the other lord looked quite impressed.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at her moves; he never thought anyone would be able to move like that with out breaking a few bones.

Kagome came down the table and walked over to Sesshoumaru," how I do?"

Before he could say anything the other lords came up to her and started to smother her with praises and how good she was.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for help only to see him looking at all the other lords with red eyes but they went back to normal when she looked up at him.

Kagome got scared for a spit second upon seeing his eye color but she quickly hid it with a full body cover so that they couldn't sense her aura.

Sesshoumaru turned and went in the opposite direction of the ball and through the doors which led up stairs, 'no doubt he's going to his study room,' Kagome thought.

"Kagome I want you to meet my son, Kouga," said Koura were he took a man behind him and shoved him in front of himself so that she may see.

When Kagome turned from the direction Sesshoumaru had left she wasn't surprised to see Kouga sea blue eyes right in front of her.

"Uh, hi Kouga long time no see," Kagome said trying to find the right words to say so that he may believe it was her.

Being a demon for Kagome was kind of hard because then she will have to explain what happen but she can't because that would reveal her secret and she can't let that happen now can she.

Kouga jumped back a few feet away from Kagome and looked at her with disbelief and bared his fangs at her.

"Your not my sweet Kagome she is human not a demon bitch," Kouga said feet's away while still baring his fangs.

'NO MUST NOT KILL HIM CALM DOWN, CALM, CALM, ah calm,' Kagome took a deep sigh and just smiled up at him.

"Okay now I am Kagome and I can prove it but I will not explain myself upon what has happen to me, is that understood," Kagome said as she just kept smiling at him.

Kouga looked at her a bit odd but just nodded his head.

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration, a small light blue aura surrounded her and when the light subsided the now human Kagome stood in front of everyone.

"Kagome my sweet love where have you been all this time, did that mutt-face do something for all this to happen," Kouga said as he walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

Upon seeing Koura son hugging Kagome they started to feel a bit of jealousy coursing through their veins as if say that's theirs.

Kagome felt what was happening even in human form, so as to not anger them further she pushed Kouga away.

"No, not really it was my choice in leaving the group for my own personal reasons," Kagome said giving him a reassuring smile.

"So now you can join me and my pack, right."

"Sorry Kouga but I can't."

"Why not, if you left that mutt then why not come with me."

"I didn't leave no one I just needed time alone so I left on my own."

The two were arguing about that subject for about half hour then Kagome finally told him off that she wanted to be alone and that she didn't want or need anyone.

Kagome walked out side still heated from that little argument that she had with Kouga.

"You know he can be real hard headed when he like someone or when he just doesn't want to listen," Kagome looked around to see whom the voice came from.

When she turned around she saw Siren leaning on the weeping willow sukura tree. He had a small charming smile on his face that would make any normal woman or demoness fall at his feet and beg to be his mate, but then again Kagome was no ordinary demoness.

"Oh hello Siren-sama, I just came out here to cool off is there something that you need," Kagome said as she got up from her seat next to the koi pond and bowed slightly to him.

"You don't like me that much do you Gome," Siren said looking at her carefully.

Upon hearing the name he had called her, she bowed her head so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"My name is _Ka_gome so please call me by and only that name." Kagome said making sure she pronounce the very beginning of her name.

Siren looked at her with careful eyes and she could hear the sadness and hate in her words.

"very well."

Kagome sat near the Koi pond again but a bit further from Siren. There was silence between them both until Siren broke it once again.

"you know your father was a good lord and he would've done everything in his power to protect his lands and you," he said a bit scared about what to say to her about past memories.

Kagome had her eyes wide open with shock,' how did he know, No, no ones suppose to know who I am NO!'

Siren was caught off guard when Kagome quickly tackled him down with her on top pinning him down.

"How do you know my father, who are you, how do you know me, WHO ARE YOU!" Kagome was now getting a bit frantic, not because he knew what or who she was but because he might open past memories that taken her years to build and if he broke that know who would know what could happen.

"Kagome calm down and I will explain everything to you I promise, just calm down," Siren said softly as to try and calm her.

Kagome by now was seeing red and she didn't know if she could stop it. So she did the only thing she can do, she ran.

Kagome ran into the forest at top speed that it took a few seconds for Siren to know what exactly happened.

Siren ran through the ballroom and up the flight of stairs, into a room knowing sesshoumaru would be there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama we have a problem, but we mustn't uproar the party," Siren was calm about talking as to not get the other lords worried.

"Speak, tell me what's so urgent that you had to run in here," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Its Kagome, I've might've said something that might have upset her and she ran into the forest upon demon instincts alone, I wish to go after her," Siren said a bit sad that it was him that made her upset but he had to tell her sooner or later.

"Very well I will also go with you, if you two want to as well then follow if not then I wish for you to say with the other guest." Sesshoumaru had a cold mask on and walked out with all the other lords behind him.

"wha- Kirara, were are we, what happened," Sango said while she got up ignoring the pain from her arm.

Sango felt something around her waist when she looked behind her she saw Miroku lying against her back with a deep wound on her back and he was still bleeding.

Sango was getting scared the he was still bleeding and she has yet to know how long she has been out that he could've been bleeding.

"Miroku, wake up, oh man." Sango was almost at the brink of tears but Kirara then jerked down into a field were a demoness was next to water.

Kagome ran away from the castle were she can be alone, though her demon blood didn't take over fully she could still see red and take action because of it.

She ran into a small stream of lake were the water was crystal clear yet warm as a spring. She looked at her surroundings, and what she saw calmed her deeply.

The small stream of lake cut through trees roots and by the looks of it into a big body of water, no doubt hot springs.

The grass was that of a lush shade of green, the trees hung around the clearing as if protecting her from every harmful thing that could be out in the wild.

Kagome walked over to the heated stream and ran her hand threw the water lightly letting the water calm her as the smoothness of the waters texture ran threw her fingers.

Kagome then could no longer see red but she was still tensed.

She heard a twig behind her break making her go into full alert, using all senses she got to her feet and sniffed the air.

She could smell seven different scents coming her way but what really interested her was the three smells that came the complete opposite direction of the west itself.

'What are they doing here they could get hurt just traveling near the west borders?'

Kagome turned back were she saw Sesshoumaru come from the forest, following him was Lord Siren and then the other two lords.

Upon seeing Siren she could feel herself start to lose herself to her beast side once again.

"You dare show your face to me once again, what do you want with me that you have to remind me of my past that I have once forgotten so long ago," Kagome was trying her best to keep from crying but you could still feel the distress that came from her voice.

"I remind you because it will happen again, but to me, don't you remember me?" Siren sounded as if in a tone of plea.

His violet/blue eyes feel upon Kagome's, "your eyes are just like your fathers if he were still here he would have been very proud to see his little girl so grown up and beautiful."

"Don't act as if you've known me all your life!" Kagome yelled slightly but she could hardly contain her self from crying.

"But I do, I've known you since you were born, I even helped your father train you when you were still but a pup, please release some of your memory to at least remember who is still your family."

Kagome, upon hearing that she already knew exactly who this man was, Kagome locked everything away so that she may have nothing on her mind when it comes to battle.

Kagome's head bowed down deeply as to not see her eyes, "oji-san, fathers younger brother."

Siren let a sigh of relief as to her remembrance of him, 'now only to tell her the greatest news but it will have to wait.'

"Why didn't you come to me sooner, why weren't you there when father was attacked, WERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN WE ALL NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" By now Kagome was crying her eyes out with red tears.

Kagome sunk to the floor crying, Siren then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her but she just jerked back.

"NO! Don't touch me, why be here now when you were never then," Kagome didn't care if they saw her this way but she has held it in for so long and now for someone to come and remind her, it was just to much for even her to handle.

Kagome was now standing on shaky legs while Siren was still on the ground kneeling.

This is the same view that Sango and Kirara came to see when they exit the forest tree edge.

"Kagome?" Sango said softly almost not even above a whisper, but thanks to Kagome's enhanced hearing she heard it.

When Kagome went to look who had called out to her she started to cry harder then before.

Kagome saw Sango holding her hurt arm, and Miroku on Kirara unconscious with a heavy scent of blood coming from his back and it would seem that Kirara had no wounds.

"help him Kagome I don't know how long he can last," Sango said as she started falling but was caught by Kagome before she can even hit the ground.

"Sango-neesan." Kagome whispered, picked her up, and started running to the castle at top full speed. The other lords also followed after Kagome and the fire cat demon.

Kagome busted into the ballroom and ran jumped all the stairs and into an empty guest room. She laid Sango down gently on the bed followed by Miroku who was not far behind.

Miroku was laid on his stomach so that they may treat his back wounds.

"Kuso, he lost to much blood for me to heal his wounds, I'm sorry for not asking but if its to save your life then that's a risk that I'll just have to take." Kagome said more to herself then to anyone else.

Kagome took a small shrunken from a legging under her kimono and sliced her palm.

"Kagome what are you doing," asked Siren concerned for his niece that he just found.

"I'm doing a family ritual so don't bother me until I'm done." With that she closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

"I Kagome Princess of the Northern land here by bond thee Miroku the monk as my blood brother take it so that I may save thy life for it is my wish for thou to live,"

Kagome's blood then turned into a light bright water blue and then started to drip into his wound. By the time of the third drop of blood his wound was almost done healing from the inside depth and started healing the outside.

When Kagome was done she moved to Sango and healed her regularly with a quick motion of the hand.

"when they wake up your are then to wake me."

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, "but are you not worried of your friends."

Ryu said.

"Yes, but it would seem I. don't have a choice." With that said Kagome fainted from exhaustion and the over use of her powers.

Since Sesshoumaru was the closet he caught her and picked her up and then started walking to her room so that she may rest.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the room with the other lords, he looked at Siren, "what is going on here Siren?"

Siren sighed, "it would seem that's its not my place to tell you but Kagome's, why don't we just wait a little more."

Everyone just sighed but in reality Sesshoumaru was beyond confused that it was frustrating him.

'I better get answers and when was she going to tell me she was a princess.' Sesshoumaru let out another frustrated sigh and left to his room so that he may try to have at least a bit rest for the information that will come.

But what happened to the party you might ask… who knows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777-------------------------------------------------

lol, well I guess that's it. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT BUT I AM HAVIN MAJOR PROBLEMS IN SCHOOL AND IT SUCKS.

Sorry for my language but its just very stressing.

I'm sorry to say this but it won't seem that I will be updating until Christmas brake so that give you time to vote but I do hope that you like this chapter a bit better and I tried making it longer with out giving out to much information for future chapters.

So I hope that I did good with everything in this chapter sigh well I guess I'll be seeing you until I update and again im sorry and thank you.


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own any characters.

Thank you for all that has reviewed I really appreciate it. Thank you. Sorry if it was a long wait but yea you know how it is with school. Sigh Ok I think I messed up big time on this chapter so just tell me what u think and I'll see what I can do.

Talking "blah"

Thinking 'blah'

Votes-

Lime: 1

Lemon: 3

None:

Kikyo dies: 5

Inuyasha dies:

Both: 2

Well it seems that there's going to be a lemon and Kikyo dies while Inuyasha suffers or goes with someone else, your choice.

Dreamed visions

Chapter 10: Another fight and departure

It was early in the morning and you can see the sun start to try and take a peek into the room where our favorite demoness slept in her big bed.

Kagome woke up to the sun finally reaching her eyes. She woke up with blurry eyes and only making out a figure clothed in white that was at the end of her bed near her feet.

Kagome brought a hand up to her face rubbing her eyes slightly just to get the fuzz that covered it.

She saw that it was Sesshoumaru in front of her but his face still looked indifferent.

"Good morning, is there something that I can help you with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said with a low voice still almost half asleep.

"Your friends are up," he said simple.

Kagome's eyes widen as the memory from the previous day came crashing into her head making her almost fall out of her bed.

Kagome shot out of her bed and ran down some corridors at top speed to the guest room where she knew her friends where staying at.

When Kagome entered the room she saw a shocked Sango staring at a new transformed Miroku.

"Well I see that my little spell worked," Kagome said as she was leaning on the doors frame checking out both her friends' expressions.

"Lady Kagome what happened? What did you do?" he said a bit nervous and maybe a hint of fright.

"Well just sit down first, I want you to tell me how you had gotten such a wound that big in the first place," Kagome said with a stern and serious face.

Miroku and Sango sighed at the same time, looked at each other then Sango diverted her head hoping they didn't see the light tint of red that covered her cheeks.

"Well," Miroku started off while Sango started after him, " after you had left Inuyasha has been acting weird and two days ago when we said that he can talk to us and that where his friends he said he had no friends and he attacked us, I got wounded on the arm and a bit off the shoulder but as we were taking off he had gotten Miroku on the back and we both lost cautiousness." Sango ended.

Miroku then looked at his new-clawed hands as his eyes widen just a bit.

"So what exactly did you do to me Kagome-sama?" Miroku said as he was trying to look at himself to see how he looked like.

"It's called a family bond, instead of making you my mate," Kagome said as she began to laugh when Miroku eyes widen greatly.

"But," she continued, "I only made it as if you were my brother, which you sort of are." She said as she smiled up at him.

Miroku smiled slightly at her as he was itching to see how he looked like now.

Upon seeing this Kagome told him to follow her if he wished to see how he looked like which he didn't complain one bit.

When they got to Kagome's room she had a full-length mirror on the wall near the right side or the door when entering.

He looked at himself and he had to admit that he didn't look quite half bad.

His hair was slightly longer more darker, he was a bit taller and had one dark purple strip on each side of his face he had sharp fangs slightly sticking out of his mouth from the little grin that was on his face, his eyes where now a light violet and on his hands were sharp claws with the same strips as his face, (He still had his same monk clothing on).

Sango was looking at Miroku with surprise that was still on her face from this morning.

'Not that I'll ever admit it but he looks way much cuter in that form,' Sango said with a small blush.

Kagome was staring at Sango reaction and she could see the surprise and happiness on her face but there was this slight sadness coming from her eyes.

"Hey Sango, now that Miroku is done checking himself out how about me and you go to the hot springs," Kagome said as a smile adored her face.

Sango nodded her head while Kagome got a few things for Sango and her self and started to go to the hot springs while chatting none stop.

A few hours later the lords were in Sesshoumaru's study trying to figure out where this Naraku person can be.

"I heard that he was hiding in a mountain, that little coward," said lord Ryu with anger in his voice.

"Yes but that was a while ago and I saw to his escape from there also," Sesshoumaru said in his normal cold/calm voice.

"But then where can he be, maybe if we check all the lands from top to bottom we can find him and destroy him," said lord Siren said with hate.

"Yes that is true, but we will need-," Sesshoumaru was cut off with loud footsteps and running.

"Get Back Here You Damn PERVERT!" screamed the two ladies.

The lords could here yelling and fighting right out side the door, no sooner Miroku was sent flying through the door and onto the table were the lords where discussing a few matters at hand.

"Please Ladies control your selves," Miroku pleaded as he got up and started running again and jumped right out of the balcony.

"Sango will you please do the honors," Kagome said as she helped Sango on the balcony railing and held her.

"Certainly," with that Sango threw her giant boomerang and hit Miroku square on the head as she was let down and caught her weapon with ease.

"Alright, nicely done Sango," Kagome said as they both gave each other a handshake that contained a grab and a snap with the hands. (A/N: If you know how some guys greet with that strong grab hand shake thing and then pat each other on the back well its like that but without the pat).

The lords were confused by the situation and what just happened in front of them.

The girls were still laughing when a cough was heard behind them, when they turned they saw all the other lords looking at them as if they had lost their mind.

"Do you ladies mind, we were talking about important business so if you would mind leaving and changing into something that is decent," Sesshoumaru growled mainly looking at Kagome with anger.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other of what he meant by his last statement, by then they looked at each other, they were covered only in there towels. Sango, dark blood while Kagome was a dark blue.

"SORRY!" they yelled at the same time as they where already out the room and down the hall.

"You certainly have strange girls who are staying at your house hold Sesshoumaru," said Koura.

Sesshoumaru looked at all of them and sent them out of the study saying that he needed to think and that they would continue this other time.

Miroku woke up in the same room that Sango and himself were placed in when sent to heal.

'Might as well try my new powers,' he thought as he sniffed the air slightly smelling everything around him but what he smelt more was the sent of Sango and the blood that had dried.

'Sango smells so lovely but out of all the girls I have asked to be my wife its never been this hard for me to tell one girl who I've been traveling with longer then any other girl, except Kagome' Miroku was so deep in thought that he did not noticed when someone came through the door and sat on the bed that was across from his.

Sango entered the room where she could sense Miroku in but he seemed to be distracted or into something because his aura seems to be in some distance.

"Hey, Hoshi, hello come in Miroku," Sango said as she waved her hand in front of his face looking at him with a bit of concern as his eyes widen a bit.

"Miroku?" Sango said a bit softly.

"Yes, is there something wrong Sango," he said coming out of his thoughts.

"No, just that you spaced out on me," Sango said as she turned and walked quickly away so he wouldn't so anything funny.

She turned around and sat on the bed while he was staring at her, she looked back at him for a second before averting her eyes, but even from the corner she could still see him staring.

"What are you staring at Hoshi?" she said a bit softer then expected too.

'Its now or never,' he said as he got up and walked over to her.

Sango locked her eyes on him carefully watching him, 'what is he planning.'

"Sango I've been thinking a lot and umm well," he paused and looked away for a second as he looked back into her eyes that held a bit of confusion and concern.

"Spit it out Hoshi," Sango said a bit concerned on what he might say.

"Sango I know that Kagome made me as a demon and well I umm wanted to make you one to, and I don't mean as sibling but maybe umm maybe as something more," he said a bit unease on what her reaction might be.

'He's nervous, the calm in everything Hoshi is nervous, wait what did he say.'

"So what were you planning then," Sango said having an idea but wanted to hear it from him.

"Well I was wondering if you," he paused as he continued into a whisper," if you would be my mate."

Sango was shocked but something inside her always knew that she cared for the Hoshi more then people knew.

Upon her silence Miroku bowed his head slightly thinking it was a no and he didn't feel like hearing it come out of her mouth of rejection.

But a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him, "on one condition" she said in a low whisper also.

He looked over his shoulder, his violet eyes connected with dark brown and he nodded.

"You can't grab or flirt with any other girls," she said as she gave him a small smile, which he returned fully as he grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"That's a promise," he said into her ear, which made her shiver slightly.

This is the exact picture that Kagome walked into, Sango had said she need to get her weapons so they can practice but she took forever so Kagome came to see what was taking her so, and now she knew.

"Am I interrupting something," Kagome asked as she started to back away from the room and headed back outside into the hall way.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before counting, "3…2…1…" and no sooner did Kagome come back in.

"Wait, did I miss something, Miroku is holding Sango and there is no yelling or hitting," Kagome said as she had and eyebrow up, making her look like Sesshoumaru.

"Come on in lady Kagome so I may explain it to you," Miroku said as she came in and the two new couples sat next to each other on the bed as they told her what happened.

Sesshoumaru was currently outside next to a sakura tree that was starting to loose its flowers when a sudden shriek came from within the castle, but he just shrugged it off knowing it was Kagome's scream.

Kagome was shocked at what she just heard from both of her friends.

"YAY! I finally get to be an aunt, please hurry up so me and do the ritual in her becoming a youkai oh I can't wait," with that Kagome left the room with excitement and ran down the many halls and right out side.

Kagome was so happy that she didn't feel the presence that came up from behind her, someone tapped her shoulder and when she turned around she was surprised to see whom it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That damn reincarnation is a demon? Now she'll be stronger then before I have to keep a better eye on her, she will do perfect for me,' said the voice.

"Kagura, come here," Naraku yelled as Kagura came in with her fan covering half her face.

"What," Kagura said with hate and disgust imbedded in her voice.

He let her tone pass, for now "I want you to go spy in are dear favorite demon lord, I want to see what he's up to and where he keeps my lovely miko at," Naraku said with an evil grin appearing on his face.

With out a word Kagura just left, she didn't feel like hearing his mouth right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think your doing here, I want you to leave, if you don't I will kill you myself," Kagome said with no emotion invading her voice. She was and felt as if she were the female version of Sesshoumaru himself.

"It wasn't me please forgive me Kagome I had no idea what happened," the voice said pleading.

"Its not me you have to apologize to," and with that she walked away from the little tree that stood a person clothed in red.

Kagome walked inside still heated from the short conversation she just had,' who does that bastard think he is coming to me so I can apologize for him pht he must be crazy.'

Kagome entered her room and plopped herself on her bed as she turned around on her back.

'Why am I still here, I finished my job with Rin, why do I stay, I have to go I must leave and finish my duty, Yes and that's what I will do I shall announce my departure today and leave tomorrow,' with that she got up once again and walked down to the lowest floor.

'Maybe I can get a quick workout', she opened the door and wanted to turn and flee as soon as she did but regarded it quickly.

There in front of her stood her uncle with a thin sword stretched out in front of him.

"Oh, Kagome please join me," Siren said as he put on a smile.

Kagome shot him a cold glare as she walked to the weapon wall and too out all different types of daggers and flying knives.

"Are those your weapon?" he asked a bit surprise that she would be using such short yet long reach weapons.

"Yes," she said as she put on a cold mask that showed nothing, even her voice sounded deadlier and colder then Sesshoumaru himself.

"Why are you acting like this Kagome why do you hate me?" he just couldn't stand it that his family would hate him for a reason he did not know.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she charged forward towards him at her full speed.

'She's faster then I thought,' he thought as be blocked the three hits that came at him in a mille-second.

She then was at her same spot as she crouched down further, her leg was out stretched to her side and one hand was on the floor as the other slightly behind her back. (A/N: if you've ever seen Naruto I tried to describe one of there stances, yes I know I'm bad at it).

She then disappeared from her spot and was next to him in the same stance as before as she cut him on he calf, but not deep enough so he would die of blood lose.

'She isn't even lightning up her moves, I'm getting the feeling that she wants to kill me,' Siren thought as he was trying to see her movements but her being a higher class demon and a rare one at that, he had to admit she was ten folds stronger and better.

Sesshoumaru came down because he had heard that Siren come down to practice so he thought he might join him only to see him in a battle with that trouble-some woman.

Kagome was not going light on Siren; she was taking out all her anger, frustration, her past, hatred and every emotion that she hated even her happiness.

Sesshoumaru can see the anger and sorrow in Kagome's eyes and he notice that they were tinted a bit red, which meant no good.

Kagome was going all out in her moves, injuring Siren quite a bit more then he expected.

Kagome was so into her moves that she cut Siren in the shoulder giving him quite a gash that was pretty serious even for a demon.

Upon seeing the hurt and wounded Siren, Sesshoumaru thought maybe he should cut in.

Kagome came in for an attack but as she was going to finish him off her weapon was stopped by a sword coming in her path.

When she looked up she started to recognize the white clothing that was appearing in front of her blurred raged eyes.

"You will stop your childish act and explain to this Sesshoumaru the information that he wants," Sesshoumaru said with a cold glare and his voice with the same calmness but it would seem that there was a bit of frustration also.

But by him telling her was to do, it only angered her more to no end, "don't tell me what to do, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

With her last outburst she rushed at him with her daggers in hand and tried to land a blow.

Siren was long forgotten and taken out of the room so he wouldn't get hurt. The two demons where now in the room alone and fighting out there anger and frustration.

It's been at least half an hour since they still have been fighting; everyone dared not to enter for fear of there own lives.

Kagome was getting angrier by the second for Sesshoumaru would not fight her back. She had cut him a few times but they were mere scratches.

"Fight me," Kagome said softly at first when she past his ear when she missed her target.

"I will not fight you when you're in rage for you know not what you do," he said calmly.

This only made her angrier and more open in her attacks. He could've easily defeated her in a mere second but he forced himself not to be rash and attack her while she was blinded by anger.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something sharp graze his left cheek.

He then grabbed her wrist and grabbed her dagger from her hands; he suddenly pushed her away as she stumbled a bit but managed to gain her balance.

Kagome just took another dagger out and started to charge again. This time he was ready and planning.

He smirked slightly but by her red eyes he knew she didn't see it. As he dodged her dagger he took the one in his hand and cut her shirt near her stomach.

She stopped and looked down as she just took the slight open part and ripped it off leaving her stomach bare. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at what she's done but another smirk came upon his lips.

Kagome attacked, once again she missed and said it again but a bit louder then before, "Fight Me."

He only looked at her with a bit of confusion, 'why does she want me to fight her so bad?'

Kagome was in her stance again in front of him, he raised his eyebrow again at her stance.

"Shinobi style I see," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome looked at him with her eyes slightly a lighter red but still red non-the-less.

Kagome kept rushing at him, which earned her just another ripped article of clothing, and she kept ripping the parts that hanged off making everything shorter then usual.

"FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" Kagome rushed at him once again but this time as she was running she dropped her weapons and came at him with her fists and kicks.

He got hit in the chest a few times but for some odd reason they didn't hurt, it didn't even seem like she was trying.

He looked down at the girl who was still punching him but he was shocked to see her eyes closed and trying to fight the salt that tried to fall down her eyes.

"Fight me, fight me, please just fight me," she chanted as if became a whisper in the end.

He just kept looking at her but his eye grew wide with what she said next, "fight me, or kill me."

She looked up at him her eyes had gone back to normal but an inexcusable sadness covered her once bright eyes.

"And why would I kill you when you still have your uses to me," he said as he turned to leave.

She just fell to the ground and started to talk once again, " I plan on leaving tomorrow, I am going to go and find Naraku and defeat him once and for all." She stood once again and started heading out the doors when she was grabbed.

"Your not leaving alone," he said softly and let her go as he walked passed her and out the door himself.

Kagome only smirked, 'but he doesn't know what time I'm going to leave tomorrow,' with that she left for the hot springs once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, cold, foggy, blood filled the air as if it where air it self. The stench of death reeked through the tress and grass killing them instantly. Cold winds blowing while nothing insight except for the darkness its self.

'_Why are you still here?' _a voice said in the dark fog as another continued.

'_Leave, you don't belong here,' _and then another.

'_You will not last here, leave now.'_

Then, it all went silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shot up from her bed sweat dripping off her face.

She looked around and found a few concern faces looking at her through sleepy eyes.

"What? Why are all of you here, what happened?" Kagome said as if she hadn't a clue in the world.

"Kagome you've been out for two hole days, don't you remember anything?" Sango said to her young sisterly friend as she looked as if thinking.

"Well, I remember fighting and something hot and then darkness, it was weird," Kagome said as she had her head down as if thinking something but it didn't look pleasant in her eyes.

"Darkness?" Miroku said concern invading his voice as he walks towards her and sits at the feet of the bed as Sango sits next to him.

"Yes and they kept telling me to leave and that I don't belong here," Kagome said sadly as she looked up at them.

Sesshoumaru looked at the three and walked started to walk out of the room, followed by the other 3 lords.

Kagome watched them leave and she got a distant look in her eyes.

**What do you want?**

Its time my lady today is the perfect time to attack but you must hurry if you wish to succeed.

**Alright. Today is the day I end it all.**

You know you don't have to and can always stay with us.

**No I will get my revenge but its not for me its for everyone that had to suffer because of that bastard.**

Very well I shall tell they Queen that you depart today.

With that the voice disappeared.

Kagome stood up and got her bow and arrows and her sword that was given by Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango said with worry.

Kagome didn't say anything and just walked right out of her door and down the halls.

'If I wait any longer it will be harder for me to leave,' Kagome thought as she put on her cold mask and kept walking.

"Kagome?" you can hear Sango yelling after her becoming frantic.

Sesshoumaru and the other lord where in the ball room for lord Ryu and Koura where going to leave back to there lands to check up on things when they heard Sango yell out to Kagome.

'She wouldn't?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Kagome opened the doors to the two main doors from the ballroom and stopped.

She then started speaking, " I may not return but I'm happy that it will not cause any of you pain or the losses of each other, I will finish and avenged your losses and sorrows, and… and I hope one day you will all forgive me for my actions." Kagome turned around once more and smiled a sad smile to them all.

" I bid you all farewell." And with those last words she was gone.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sango was now on the floor crying and grieving of her sister's departure.

"Come back, COME BACK," but she didn't last long as she cried her self to sleep on Miroku shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was beyond mad for he knew she would do something like that, he was angry at himself for letting it happen.

'She will be punished for this when I get to her,' was his last thoughts as he also left to go where he sent lead him as he followed her.

The other lords looked at Sesshoumaru with confusion but followed anyways, especially Siren.

Miroku also followed while he brought Kirara and Sango on her back as the also followed Sesshoumaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome found her self at the boarders of the northern and western lands as she walked into the fog that started to form around her.

"And so it begins," she said lastly as she entered the dark doors and into her war.


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own characters.

Sigh OK PEOPLES I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED AND HERE IT IS!

Sorry for the long wait but only was I not allowed on the computer but I also had writers block. FINALS ARE STRESSING ME OUT!…

Thank you to all that have reviewed, I felt so special tear lol well anyways I am allowed on the computer once again since I got better grades so I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter. If any questions or confusions don't hesitate to email me okie dokie.

Hope I'm not loosing my touch either. Here it goes…

--

**Previously**: " I bid you all farewell." And with those last words she was gone.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sango was now on the floor crying and grieving of her sister's departure.

"Come back, COME BACK," but she didn't last long as she cried her self to sleep on Miroku shoulder

Kagome found her self at the boarders of the northern and western lands as she walked into the fog that started to form around her.

"And so it begins," she said lastly as she entered the dark doors and into her war…

**Chapter 11: Decisions **

'Damn that woman who does she thinks she is leaving her friends behind and me as well,' Sesshoumaru thought angrily as he looked back slightly at the humans who followed him.

"Her sent is getting stronger, I suggest you pick up the pace if you want to see her soon," before he could pick up his own pace he saw Sango and Miroku on Kirara back flying fast as he just smirked and lifted off the ground himself as he came side by side to them.

--

'Even though she doesn't want to see me or anything to do with me because of what I've done, I still have to protect her,' said the figure jumping from tree to tree.

'Wait, what the hell is _He_ doing here,' thought the voice again.

--

Sesshoumaru saw something red at the corner of his eye and turned to get a better look at what it was.

"Well if it isn't my little brother," Sesshoumaru said coldly as the others looked at him strange.

When the others saw Inuyasha they became angry and turned from him as they picked up speed and Sesshoumaru only slowed down.

"I suggest you leave brother, it seems that you are not wanted around here," Sesshoumaru said as he smirked at seeing his brother in such a state.

Inuyasha just ignored him," where's Kagome?" he asked as he tried to smell her out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother and turned away starting to leave once again.

"Sesshoumaru get back here, where is she?" Inuyasha yelled as he started to follow his brother who started to run in the same direction Sango and the others went.

---

Kagome had entered the fogged covered doors with out hesitation and looked around the dark castle that stood mere yards away from her.

"Naraku come out and show your self you coward!" she yelled as she readied herself for any on coming attacks or surprises.

Naraku came out from behind a curtain door and started walking down the little step that was in front of the castle.

"Its lovely to see you once again and hopefully feeling well my dear Kagome," Naraku said as an evil grin formed on his pale face.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you… all I want is to see your blood on my hands!" she yelled lastly as she charged at him at an incredible speed.

Yet Naraku still had his evil smirk in place as she just kept charging.

"It's nice to see that you have grown up well also, my you were a beauty in your younger years," Naraku saw as her eyes grew slightly wide and flipped back from her charging keeping a lot of distance between themselves.

Kagome just stared him down as if trying to figure out what he knew of her, as she was younger.

---

Sesshoumaru and the others had gotten to the once fogged doors and where met with a sight that they would've never expected.

---

Kagome running full speed, her eyes bleeding black and red, holding a thin sword that had a vine design around the edges of the blade and three holes in the middle of the sword. She had nothing but hate flowing from her aura.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER!" she bellowed with such bitterness that its coldness could freeze the nine layers of hell.

The group stared wide-eyed at the newly transformed miko youkai.

Timed seemed to stop, all senses where over the edge, slowly but quickly Kagome made her way to the true Naraku. Their hearts stopped at the sudden feeling of anxiety and fear course through their bodies.

Then in a swift motion Kagome sword cut threw the air with ease. Landing softly, turned away form Naraku, she started to shake from all the emotions that filtered through her.

The group unable to move stood in shock at the scene that played before them. A thought filtered through the air…

Did she just miss…?

Naraku's laughter filled the now silent area, "inconsiderate child, could you not defeat your _Father._"

Kagome shaken body turned ever so slightly, so that one bloody eye looked at Naraku with disgust and hate.

In slow motion to the others, she lifted her sword, black blood dripping from the tip of the sword.

"I, an inconsiderate child? I've defeated the all mighty Naraku, not my Father. For my father was a bigger and better demon then you'll _Ever_ be, _Never_ compare your self to such status." She said snarled.

Naraku stared wide eyed at his true daughter, he smirked and then spoke evilly, "though you may not want to believe me, but my blood courses through your veins filling it with hate. I _am_ your true fa…"

Quickly even before anyone notice Kagome jumped in the air with a swift kick knocking Naraku's head off his shoulders ending his life, his head slowly falling to the ground with a soft thud.

The group stared with amazement, shock, disbelieve, but mostly fear.

They stared at Kagome waiting for her next movement; she turned back to them, looked at Sesshoumaru, though the ice prince was not afraid he took a cautious stepped back from her gaze.

(AN: she is one scary sum-ma-ma witch. lol)

Slowly and hesitantly she made her way back, stepping over the head that lay on the floor. Disregarding Inuyasha questioning gaze, she walked over to the demon lord and rested her forehead on his chest.

She softly whispered, "I wish to return home."

He nodded and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly against him as he took off into the air leaving the group behind.

Lastly he called back, "Do not bring your unwanted problems onto my lands, I shall inform you when she is well," with that he disappeared into the skies.

The group stayed dumfounded at the same spot just watching the sky that Sesshoumaru once flew threw.

Sango then walked to the corpse of Naraku and Miroku knew exactly what she wanted. Miroku went into the woods, moments later he reemerged from the forest with piles of sticks and a few large braches that where thrown over one shoulder as the smaller twigs where under his arm.

He then placed the logs and twigs in the middle of the clearing and started a roaring fire, Sango then threw the dead corpse into the ablaze as they watched it burned.

"It's finally over, now we may rest at ease," Sango whispered.

Miroku looked at his once cursed hand with a tang of sadness, "this was my power but I'm glad that I don't have to worry about being sucked in by my own hand," Miroku said a but humorous so it can lighten the mood, even if it was only a bit.

Sango smiled at Miroku and then turned to look up in the sky, the same direction that Sesshoumaru had once left with Kagome.

"She'll be alright, she has a powerful will," Miroku said to himself as everyone just nodded at his words.

Inuyasha just looked at his previous comrades as they just gathered their things and started to head out in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru castle.

"Where are you guys going?" Inuyasha said softly as he held a hand out as to stop them.

"We're going back to Kaede's village and wait till Sesshoumaru or Kagome comes to give us news," Miroku said with a serious tone as his back was towards the half-breed.

"Look I'm sorry, but it wasn't me and you know it too," Inuyasha said with hope in his voice.

"Even so, it's not something one could just forget and forgive," Sango said as she started to follow Miroku who was already walking away.

--

Sesshoumaru was flying through the skies as he looked at the demoness that he held in his arms.

'If Naraku is true on what he says then she should be like this for a while,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he could see his castle come into view.

Sesshoumaru landed on the balcony of Kagome room and laid her upon her bed. As he turned to leave something held on to his sleeve, which prevented him from walking any further.

"I wish to bathe first," she said as she stood on her own and headed to the wardrobe that was in the far left corner of her room. She quickly took out a plain black sleeping yukata, placed it upon her bed and headed for the door and in the direction of the indoor springs.

After some hours Kagome was still not back from her bath so Sesshoumaru came to check on Kagome and see why she was still in the bathing room.

He came to the spring doors and with a soft knock he entered the doors, he saw Kagome leaning upon the stonewall with her head leaning up slightly at the open window on the ceiling to out into the dark sky that was now covered in glowing stars.

She was so sunk into the water that all you can see was part of her shoulders and her neck.

"Kagome?" he said in a soft voice. She did not budge or move at the sound of his voice.

"If what he says is true then… I will take my own life, knowing that his vile blood runs through my vein, I…just can't bare it," she simply said with a calm voice that poured out sadness.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widen at her comment and could understand why she would do something as such.

"You're not like him, even if you were his daughter would you really leave such friends as you comrades behind," He looked upon her coldly because of her statement.

"I…I don't know," she whispered so low that Sesshoumaru almost missed it.

"I don't know what to do any more, I'm free of my dept to the moon queen yet knowing that I can be the daughter of the demon who killed many just because he wanted power, just because he wanted to rule…I just don't understand why so many had to suffer," Kagome's voice was now at a quivering state and yet she has yet to move her eyes from there original spot in the night skies.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet listening to her, taking in every word she has spoken. He tried, but couldn't, he couldn't find any words to say back to her, couldn't comfort her.

'Am I... afraid? No, this woman is quite a puzzle indeed, but would she really take her own life?' so many questions flooded through Sesshoumaru's head and he couldn't stand it.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts as he head the water move and looked up at the goddess who now stood in front of him.

Kagome's hair has grown in the past years and it now covered her back while the tips that were still in the water moved some of the hair making it float around her body.

Sesshoumaru stared for quite sometime until he just turned his head to the side trying to suppress the blush that wanted to peek out.

'Now is not the time for that Sesshoumaru,' he spoke to himself, for his own control. He walked over to a wooden rack and took out a dark blue robe that was folded neatly upon it.

He then walked over to Kagome and put the robe over her shoulders, "come, lets bring you back to your chambers so that you may rest now," he said to her as he started to lead her out of the spring and then out of the indoor bathing area.

As Sesshoumaru walked with Kagome to her room he noticed that she wasn't walking at all it was more like, floating to her room, he was going to speak about it but put it aside knowing now was not the time to ask questions.

As they got to her room Kagome went to her bed and picked up the black yukata, she then took off the robe that was placed upon her shoulders and started to put on the yukata not caring if Sesshoumaru looked or not. For her own dignity Sesshoumaru turned around.

'It just a state she's in, she's not putting a show, control yourself you damn dog demon,' Sesshoumaru fought with himself not to look but when he didn't his demon side gave up.

After some time Sesshoumaru looked back to Kagome as she just got into her bed, pulled the covers up to her waist and she laid her head back against the headboard.

Sesshoumaru also came to the bed and sat at the feet just looking out in front of him, she then started speaking.

"The man that I thought was my father was kind and loyal, he was also the Lord of the Northern lands," she paused then continued.

"One day my father went out, so I went to go look for him, when I finally found him I was about to go to him but then I noticed he wasn't alone so I just stayed hidden," she paused again.

"That night, I watched as my father was brutally beaten and then murdered right in front of my eyes, since then on I told myself to become strong so I may avenge my fathers death, but that faith full night, The night of the full moon, when I had killed the man that took over my fathers palace and his throne. I killed anyone and everyone who was with that man. I slaughtered the whole castle. The Moon queen sent a guardian down to give me a message, he said, 'you have killed many and for that the moon will punish you' and because I've killed so many I had to serve the moon."

"They gave me one rule and that was, that I couldn't fall in love,"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru said breaking her speech.

"Don't know, they never told me," Kagome said as she just looked to the wall.

There was now silence and no movement.

"I wish to leave for my home tomorrow…I don't know if I will return or not, I want answers to my questions and the only way that I can get them is if I travel back to where I was practically raised, the future." Kagome said as she stood from her bed and walked towards the balcony windows, opened them and walked out into the night, feeling the cool breeze against her skin.

"For once in my life, I'm scared on what I should do, I'm scared of what may come upon me for what I've become."

"Why don't you stay, you obviously was born here why not stay and take over you fathers lands," Sesshoumaru spoke.

Kagome turned back around facing Sesshoumaru; she walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

Sesshoumaru looked closely as she slid off the subduing bracelet off his wrist, if he chose to attack her for putting it on in the first place she wouldn't have mind.

"You may leave to your chambers Sesshoumaru, Thank you, for listening," she said as she neared him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

Kagome looked up at his face and tip toe so she was near his face, she tilted her head to the side as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She then went to her bed to get some sleep. Sesshoumaru just looked at her retreating state and left her room to his own.

In Sesshoumaru's chambers-

'Why was I thinking that she would do so much more to this Sesshoumaru, why was I wanting more then just a kiss on the cheek, do I care for this woman?' he was on his bed with his head laying on top of his folded arms.

'I won't take advantage of her, not when she's like this, but maybe it can do her well if she were to get some answers at least it may ease her mind,' Sesshoumaru's lips curled slightly into a small smile.

"It would seem this girl can even make someone think of her when there feeling down," he told himself out loud.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to take him unknown to the trouble in the room not so far from his.

Kagome was in her room tossing and turning; what a nightmare can do to one's person.

Kagome's Dream-

"_Stop It!" she yelled, as she ran from an unknown presence._

"_You are my daughter and mine alone, I was the one who ordered that man to kill that fake father of yours, you are my true blood, go and kill all that come to you, hold nothing back, kill so that my darkness may rule once more…" the voice of Naraku's could be heard ringing in side of Kagome's head._

"_No…I won't be you, No…I Will Never Be YOU!" Kagome yelled unknown to her true yelling in the real world._

Sesshoumaru had just fallen asleep when he heard yelling coming from down the hall. He stood up abruptly and started down the hall in a walking fast pace. He then came to halt in front of Kagome's room. He was about to enter when he heard the door behind him open.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Kagome-neesan going to be okay?" Rin spoke as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Rin, go back to sleep it will be taken care of," he then waited until she closed her door so he may enter Kagome's.

He entered Kagome's only to see her head turning side to side as she gripped the sheets tightly. His eyes soften. 'How can something so innocent go through something so unnatural to others, even me.'

He walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder slightly as not to frighten her.

When she didn't wake he tried to shake her once again but slightly harder then before.

"Kagome, wake yourself," he said in a mild voice so others may not wake as well, yet she still did not wake.

'What is it that keeps her from waking,' he thought.

Kag dream- (again)

_Her dream took her back to where the battle had taken place._

_'Why am I back here?' she thought slightly frantic._

_She walked around the field and saw a woman not to far away, she looked as if she where glowing._

_"Who are you?" Kagome called out._

_"It is an honor to finally meet you, Kagome," the woman said in an angelic voice that wouldn't even make the waters ripple._

_"Do I know you?" Kagome asked as she was drawn to this woman, she walked closer to the woman and then started to observe her._

_She had long black hair that looked like it was dragging on the floor, she wore a long white dress that looked Celtic style, her eyes where that of blue crystals that can light up the darkness, she had a white circle symbol that adore her forehead and if you looked closely there seemed to be a diamond shape crystal in the middle, and her skin was as pail as, the moon it self._

_The woman smiled upon Kagome._

_Kagome's eyes widen as the woman's form came into her mind and gave her a hint on who she may be. Kagome then bent down as one knee rested lightly on the floor which was also accompanied by her right hand fisted lightly in front of her bent knee, while her left arm came behind her back and her head bent forward as a servant word for its Sama._

_"You're the Moon Queen," Kagome said softly._

_"Indeed I am, please rise young one so that I may look upon you," she said with a gentle tone, as that of a mother would a newborn's birth._

_Kagome rose to her feet and saw that her surrounding changed._

_They were in the same clearing as the one of that night, the one when Kagome had changed into her demon._

_"You have grown into a very beautiful demoness, but what is this that I see inside you, why do you feel as if you don't want to be in this world any longer," Her voice once again spoke._

_"My Lady, I should be shame to even serve under you, I could be the daughter of the one you seek me to destroy, If I am his daughter how can I live in a world that he once seek to destroy, how can I live when I know that one day it could be me in his place doing the same as he, why should I live for such a reason," Kagome's voice now quaver as she spoke._

_"Young child, heed my word, you do not know your full past, does you not?" she asked._

_Kagome shook her head no._

_"Well then how do thou not know if you are the evils daughter or not, you can be the daughter of the god himself and ye may not even know, do not put something that is told to you so sudden, you do not know your past fully, just what has been told to you, ne?" She said as she walked closer to Kagome._

_"But My Lady-" Kagome was cut off by a slender had that went in front of her lips._

_"Child you may call me Mizuki," She said with a soft smile gracing her lips._

_Kagome wasn't shocked at all by her name, 'Beautiful moon, its perfect for her,' she thought._

_"Y.. Yes, but how.. How do you know so much more than me, how can you see me so clearly when I can't even see the true me," Kagome whispered as her head dropped to her chest in a shameful manner._

_"My dear child, I've been watching you for quite sometime, I know your past, your future, I know who your true father is and I know what shall become of you, do not put so many quarrels upon your shoulders young one, you still have much to live and are not ready for such things, now I must leave you for you are to be awaken," with her final word faded she felt her self wake._

"_No, Wait please Tell me, come back…Please," Kagome was yelling at the darkness that began to surround her as her last words also faded into a low whisper._

"Kagome come back, wake up," a light voice broke through the darkness that surrounded her.

'Who is that? Who is there? Sesshoumaru?'

"Don't you become weak, you where never weak fight it, you're not human any more,"

'I never was human, stop calling me, and leave me alone,'

"We need you here, come back,"

'But…I don't want to…'

"Come back…come back to me."

'To you? Do you really need me there?'

"Please," his voice started to fade as her darkness started to consume her, forever.

'No, stop it I don't want to leave him, I'm sorry…' as the light started to fight the darkness, love and hate are at each others throats, 'who will win my internal battle,' her voice once again was consumed by her sleep.

--

WAAA… I'm sorry that it may be to short, very sorry. If you have any ideas don't hesitate so share, please I may need the help. :-p well I really hope you like it and I hope that I'm not losing my touch.

Well please Review and tell me whatcha think. Okay Cya..


End file.
